Wish
by Lans13
Summary: Did you ever wonder why the saiyans were never wished back to life with the Dragon Balls? Here is what might happen; they will be revived and they are very canon-like; bloodthirsty and proud. Are they beyond redemption? The story is set a year after the end of DBZ (ignoring GT). Canon.
1. Chapter 1

**Here I'm again with a new story. I'm not sure yet how long it will be, but I will try to update it at least once a week.**

**I always wondered why Vegeta never used the Dragon Balls to wish back the saiyans, so I decided to make them come back. The story is set 1 year after the end of DBZ. In my previous stories, I mostly escaped to write about Vegeta's parents, but not this time! :)**

"You have to help me gather the Dragon Balls!" Bra looked at her brother.

They were both sitting in the living room and just finished watching a movie.

"What exactly are you planning to wish?" Trunks asked, looking at his little sister.

Bra was only 8 years old, but there was no doubt that she was every bit as stubborn as Bulma. Once she decided something, she couldn't leave it until she got it. But at least Bulma was 16, when she left everything to gather the dragon balls.

"That's none of your business."

"I'm not helping then."

"Ok, I never actually hoped that you will simply cooperate. It seems you are lacking the proper motivation." Bra smirked.

Trunks looked at her as she crossed her arms on her chest, staring at him. Even though she looked like their mother, right now she was a spitting image of their father, especially that smirk. It was unnerving.

Bra had it all planned out and now she just needed to handle a couple of things first, to make her plan work. The next morning she flew to the mountains, to go over and play with Pan. At least that was the official version, what she told to her parents. As soon as she landed, she saw Pan running towards her, grinning.

"Hey Bra!" She called.

While she was only 2 years younger, the princess sometimes felt like there was at least 10 years age difference between them. Pan was so childish. Sure, she was her best friend and she liked playing with her, but still… She wasn't clever enough to help with her plan and she might not have been able to keep her mouths shut, hence Bra never told her what she was about to do.

"Hi Pan!" She answered and run past her, shouting back: "Sorry, I have no time to play now!"

"No time to play?" Pan repeated it, trying to make some sense from it.

Finally she gave up and run after her friend.

"Good morning Bra!" Chichi called as she looked at the girl, busting into her house. "Pan is outside…"

She was standing in the kitchen, washing a huge pile of dishes. Bra always wondered how she could keep up that, without any robots to help. Their house was much smaller as Capsule Corporation and Gohan's house next to them wasn't much bigger either, still it had a warm homely feeling and she enjoyed it there.

"I know, I have seen her. But I came here to see Goku."

"Me?" Goku asked, stepping into the living room.

"Yes!"

Chichi and Goku exchanged a confused look, while Pan also entered the house.

"What do you want from me?" Goku asked smiling, while he crutched down and messed up the little girl's hair.

Bra considered trying to break his fingers, but decided against it. Goku was a goof but he was the strongest fighter ever. Also the one, who learned many special abilities from all his masters over the years.

"I want to learn how to use teleportation!" She finally stated.

While Goku had no idea, why this technique was so important for Bra to learn, he agreed to teach it to her. He was always glad to have some willing students and recently Pan was the only one who was enjoying training with him. Gohan wasn't training with him much since he married and started to teach at the university and Goten… Well, he trained with Goten, but he wasn't so excited about it anymore as he was when he was little. He also had Uub to train and that took a considerable amount of his time, still having a new student was always good.

"So you are back?" Vegeta stepped inside the living room, with a towel around his neck.

Bra looked up from her book and grinned, knowing how her brother hoped that he will escape training somehow.

"I'm, but…" Trunks began, but couldn't finish.

"You have 10 minutes to get changed and meet me in the gravity room" the prince said, looking at his son.

The demi-saiyan sighed, aware that regardless what he would try to say, there was no way he could escape training. Apart from school, he was working at the laboratory helping out with some projects and he was training as well. He had hardly any free time at all and there was no hope, it would change in the near future. Sure he knew, he needed to be strong as peace never lasted, but he was 19, he should have gone out on dates and stuff, instead of getting beaten up on a daily basis. When Vegeta left and went to the kitchen to grab some food, Bra followed him and sit by the counter, opposite him.

"What do you want?" The prince asked.

He already knew this look; his daughter always wanted something when she looked at him like that. Yet as unlikely as it was, she mostly got her way, even with him.

"Tell me more about the saiyans!" she asked.

"I already told you what is there to be told. Freeza blow up the planet and killed all of them."

"I know that! I also know that you was one of the bad guys and wanted to blow up Earth, you already told me that a month ago. What I want to know is, what was it like to live on Vegetasei?"

Vegeta looked at his daughter, who was looking at him while she was leaning her chin on her hand. Ever since he told her the whole story, she was nagging him with this. Just like Trunks, she wasn't that shaken about his past. She was rather curious about their folk. He thought about the fact, that he hasn't even shared much with Bulma as he was not willing to talk about such things, yet it seemed like he had no other choice this time. For days he hoped that she will simply give it up, but he was disappointed. She was just too stubborn! He gave in, promising to talk with her once he finished their trainings with Trunks. As soon as Trunks came out from the gravity room hours later, Bra rushed in as she just couldn't wait any longer.

"Damn it girl, let me at least grab a drink!" Vegeta said.

"Here you go daddy!" Bra smiled and pulled out a bottle behind her back.

There it was, he had no more excuses to postpone this. Sincerely he thought that the hardest part would be to tell her why he came to Earth, but he was mistaken. He sit down on the floor and she followed suit.

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything" she chuckled. "I talked with Goku, Gohan and Goten but they were not much of a help. I know saiyans had tails and could change into apes at full moon, I also know that their tail was their weak point. Goku mentioned that a full blooded saiyans' hair never grows/changes and that his father was called Bardock and supposedly looked like him, but apart from this, I don't know anything."

Vegeta looked at her surprised. So she was thinking this seriously, as she already talked with the others. Just why was she so interested?

"Oh yes" she added quickly "I also know about Radditz and Nappa, the only other saiyans who were not killed by Freeza."

"You know that Radditz was Kakarott's brother?"

"Yes and that he kidnapped Gohan to force Goku to return. But… I don't know anything about my grandparents."

"My father was killed by Freeza as he was foolish enough to attempt to rise up against him, when he was weak."

"What about my grandma?"

Vegeta sighed again; he knew it will be a long discussion. It became a habit that at the evening Bra located him somewhere and he had to talk about saiyans at least for half an hour. As he recalled the servants and the elite fighters, memories surfaced inside him. Memories, what he assumed were long forgotten. First he was reluctant to say much, but as the days passed he gave in and told her almost everything on what he could remember. He thought it could be worse, at least she wasn't asking what he did under Freeza's command. Not that he would reveal that to her more specifically then "killing entire races and destroying planets".

"It's incredible that you can even remember on so many saiyans!" Bra called one evening. "I mean you were only 5 years old, younger than me!"

"Seems like I have a good memory" Vegeta nodded.

Indeed, he had a good memory. He remembered on more faces who suffered death by his hands, than he ever wanted to and he also knew most of the planets name's what he destroyed or cleaned from its inhabitants for Freeza to sell.

"I think she is up to something" Trunks shared one afternoon, when Goten was hanging out at Capsule Corp and they were at the pool, enjoying the warm weather.

They were sitting under a beach umbrella, just finishing their watermelons.

"Bra?" Goten asked back.

"Yes. She has long conversations with father almost every day and she is not willing to tell me what is that about."

"Have you asked Vegeta?"

"Yeah, sure, because he is the type, who would simply answer a question." Trunks said, putting his elbow on the table and leaning with his head on it.

"Right, you got a point!" Goten grinned, grabbing the last slice of melon and devouring it.

"Hey Goten, how long should I wait until you come here?" Valese, Goten's current girlfriend asked, standing at the side of the pool.

She had long wavy brown hair, brown eyes and big boobs. She also had a great figure, which was just enhanced by the red bikini she was wearing.

"Comin'" Goten called and he rushed there.

"Do you want more ice tea?" Trunks turned to Marron, who was sunbathing next to him.

She was almost 15 and she spent a lot of time with Goten and Trunks in the last couple of years. Just like Bra, she was too clever for her own age and she enjoyed hanging out with them, rather than with her classmates.

"Yeah, but let me come with you!" She nodded, then grabbed her gown, put down her sunglasses and they went inside the house.

"What do you think, how long will Goten keep Valese around?" Marron asked, while Trunks pulled out a new bottle of tea from the fridge.

Goten was very popular among the girls and he changed her girlfriends, like others were changing clothes. Trunks and Marron had a hard time remembering his current girlfriends' names and they already gave up counting just how many he had.

"Not sure, a month?"

"I say no more than two weeks."

"Are you still doing it?" Bra called from the doorway, causing Trunks and Marron to spin around and look at her.

"Doing what?" Trunks asked.

"Making bets about Goten's girlfriends. You are so childish!" the young princess smiled, while she pulled out a coke from the fridge.

"You are the one two talk?" Marron raised her eye-brown.

"While I might be younger, I'm a genius and I'm more intelligent than you two together."

"You would like that, wouldn't you?" Trunks grinned, indicating Marron to get back outside.

As Bra looked them go, she just had a brilliant idea, how to make his brother help her with her secret plan. Later when Goten, Trunks, Marron and Valese finished watching a movie in the living room, Bra grabbed Trunks' hand and pulled him out to the hallway.

"What? I'm busy you know!" He snapped.

"Tomorrow, you will help me find the dragon balls" She stated.

"I already said no. Nothing changed!"

"Oh but it did" Bra smiled. "I have a motivation for you."

Trunks raised his eye-brown, looking at his little sister. Somehow the way she was looking at him, made him feel bad, like she had some evil plan.

"If you don't help me" she began, than spoke a bit lower "I will tell Marron that you like her!"

"What?" Trunks cried out so loudly, that Goten, Valese and Marron looked at their direction.

"It's nothing, I will be back in a sec!" He tried to sound relaxed, while he grabbed his sister and pulled her farther away from the door.

"So?" Bra asked, hardly able to repress a smile.

"So what?"

"Do you want me to tell Marron how you feel about her?"

"How the hell do you know that I…. how I feel? She is just a childhood friend!"

Trunk felt himself blushing, while his heart rate increased somewhat.

"Brother, you might be 11 years older, but I have eyes for these things. Even before you panicked and dragged me here, I already knew it. Though your reaction just confirmed it. Never play poker bro, you won't be any good in that!"

Trunks' mind was racing, waging his options and trying to find a way out. As he looked at Bra, he knew that she knew what he was thinking about and she let him have time to think everything over. When he realised there was no other way, he almost gave in, then something hit him:

"If you tell Marron, I will tell it to Goten!"

"Please, that is not a threat. I will tell him myself" Bra smirked, then walked back to the living room.

Trunks followed her, not quite sure what to expect. It was obvious that Bra liked his best friend since a while now, but as Goten had similar abilities to detect these as Goku, he had no idea about it.

"Goten, do you have a sec?" Bra asked.

"Yeah" Goten answered and turned towards Bra.

He was sitting on his heels, so his head was almost at the same height as Bra's.

"You have 10 years" she said, causing everybody to look at her curiously.

"What?" Goten asked back, not quite sure what she meant.

"You have 10 years to have as many girlfriends as you want. Then, you will be my boyfriend!"

Trunks looked at them and he even forgot to close his mouths. His little sister just confessed her love to his best friend. Valese looked at Bra, then at Goten, not quite sure what to think, while Marron brush out laughing.

"Why would I date you?" Goten asked, still not quite sure what was happening.

"Because I love you and once I'm 18, I will make you fall in love with me" Bra said with such a determination, that Marron stopped laughing.

Bra pressed her lips to Goten's and give him a light kiss. Before Goten realised what was happening, it was already over and Bra was standing at the door, looking up at Trunks:

"So?"

It was just too much for Trunks, he couldn't think realistic and he agreed to help. He felt terrible that an 8 years old girl succeeded to blackmail him, but it seemed she had even more brains than he assumed. How the hell did she figure out anyhow what he felt for Marron? For crying out aloud, he barely became conscious of it a week ago!

The next day when Trunks was about to leave with Bra, Bulma entered the house and looked at them.

"Where are you going?"

"Trunks promised me yesterday to bring me to the amusement park" Bra lied.

"He did?" Bulma asked, looking at her son.

"Well… yes! Everything for my little sister, right!" Trunks said, putting Bra into his arms and giving her a peck on her face.

He knew how she hated that, so at least he was getting some revenge on her. He had to take every little opportunity as Bra was a sharp girl. Bra hugged him and forced a smile on her face, playing along.

"Have fun then!" Bulma nodded and went into the living room.

She couldn't help to feel that her children behaved somewhat strange just now, but with her family, strange was something what she experienced on a daily basis. She shrugged it off and continued to walk towards her lab; she had a project to finish.

"How do you plan to find the dragon balls without a radar?" Trunks asked, once they were in a safe distance from the house.

"Who said that I don't have a radar?" She smiled, pulling it out from her pocket.

"You stole it?"

"I'm just borrowing it. It's not like mum will need it right now."

"You really thought this true, didn't you?"

"Oh yes!"

While they were flying towards the nearest one, Trunks asked:

"What do you want to wish?"

"You will see son enough!"

"Why do you need me at all?"

"Because I'm not allowed to go anywhere apart from Pan's or Marron's house, even though the only people who are stronger than me are either my relatives or my friends. But I can go anywhere with you!"

"True…"

As they both had inhuman speed and flying was quite quick, they gathered all the balls before the sun set. Bra was really proud on herself and when she called the dragon, the made sure she was as far away from home as possible. She picked a small rocky island in the middle of the ocean. While her father might realise straight away why the sky was dark, he couldn't use instant transmission so it would take him a few minutes to reach her and he was not the type who would ask for Goku's help. While Bra heard about the dragon, it was the first time that she was actually seen it and it took her breath away, once it came forth.

"What is it that you wish?" Shenlong asked, looking down at the two demi-saiyan with his red eyes.

Bra winked to Shenlong, then flew up and whispered her first request:

"Restore Vegetasei somewhere near Earth" Bra called.

Trunks looked at her like she was crazy. He already thought about a million wishes what her sister might want, but… he still had no idea, what was going on inside her head.

"Your wish is granted" Shenlong called as his eyes glowed even more red for a second. "What is your second wish?"

"Bring back all the saiyans, who were killed on or since the day Freeza blow up the planet" Bra whispered again, smiling.

Shenlong eyes glowed one more time, then he stated:

"Your second wish is also granted. See you in a year!"

Trunk stood there dumb folded, not quite sure what to think or say.

"Tell daddy to get Goku and they should come and find me!" Bra said, then she concentrated on the saiyans and as the restored planet was relatively near, she managed to find a strong Ki and simply disappeared.

"Bra!" Trunks called, trying to grab her, but he just managed to grab the empty space. "Bra! You cannot be serious! Just what the hell was all that? And how am I supposed to tell dad that?!"

"What?" Vegeta asked, just arriving and landing next to him.

"Dad!" Trunks cried out and jumped.

He never expected him to arrive so quickly and his head was full of questions. He was sure Vegeta will blame him for letting his sister go, hell, he wasn't just letting her, he was helping her or at least covering for her. But he had no idea what she wanted.

"Where the hell is your sister? I sensed her Ki just a moment ago!"

"I… I have no idea! Look, she forced me to gather the dragon balls and she made two wishes, but I have no idea what those are."

Trunks felt how his palms became sweaty and his throat was dry like the dessert. He tried to find Bra's Ki, but it seemed like she just disappeared from the planet.

"She forced you?" Vegeta stepped closed, throwing a murderous look at his son. "Your _8 years old sister_ forced _you_?

"Well yeah… she was blackmailing me" Trunks answered, realising how lame that just sounded.

Vegeta was angry, no! Angry wasn't even covering what he felt at the moment; it was rage. His daughter just disappeared and he couldn't sense her Ki. And he just found out, that his son was helping her.

"She cannot just disappear" he stated, trying to calm down himself.

"She almost looked like Goku, before he teleports somewhere, but she doesn't know how to…" Trunks began, but Vegeta interrupted him:

"Unless that clown thought her how, for some reason. Kakarott!"

With that Vegeta stormed off, causing Trunks to almost loose his balance and fall into the ocean. Goku felt Vegeta's Ki rushing towards him and he barely had thought that maybe something happened with the Dragon Balls, when he felt a hand grabbing his shirt and a very angry prince shouted into his face:

"Where is my daughter?"

"Bra?"

"Damn it Kakarott, how many daughter do I have?" Vegeta asked and as he realised that Goku was actually thinking about the answer, he shouted: "Of course Bra!"

"Well, how should I know? I mean I have seen her yesterday when we trained…"

"Trained? Since when are you training with her?"

"She asked me to teach her how to teleport and you see, I saw nothing wrong with that so…" As Goku was trying to explain, he felt that somehow he just made the prince angrier instead of the other way around, yet he had no idea, what his problem was. Then he just got conscious of his question, which was about the whereabouts of Bra. Vegeta could sense Ki, why would he ask him where she was? When he tried to find her though, he couldn't.

"I cannot sense her" he answered.

"That's what I'm talking about! Trunks told me she made two wishes, then she simply disappeared."

"I sensed her near Shenlong, so she called him. Why?"

"I have no fucking idea, but I don't care either. I just want to know where she is!"

Vegeta let go of Goku's shirt and they began to search for her Ki again, even though they knew it was impossible to miss among humans. Sure, she wasn't the strongest among them, but she was way more powerful that any of the humans. Again, they couldn't sense her, but they sensed somebody else…


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the reviews, I was really happy to receive so many! Here is the next chapter as promised, I'm really hoping that it meets your expectations :)**

During that time Bra arrived at Vegetasei, to the throne room.

"What the hell happened?" King Vegeta asked, looking at his guards, who were standing around him.

"I clearly remember that Freeza killed me" Bardock called, who was also in the room.

Then one of the guard's scouter peeped and they all looked at Bra.

"Just who the hell are you?" Borage asked, who was a 30 years old man and had a spiky raven hair.

"Watch your tongue, I'm your princess!" Bra said, causing everybody to look at her.

She tried to pick up the least outstanding clothes possible, so the was wearing a simple black T-shirt, dark blue trousers and white sneakers.

"What?" King Vegeta asked.

"Hi Grandpa!" Bra smiled and began to walk towards the King.

Borage, Chaya and Pease, who were the royal guards of the King, blocked her way.

"Three against one?" Bra asked, but Pease tried to grab her without further explanation.

The young princess smirked, too similar to the one Vegeta has on his face when he is confident. She avoided Pease's hand with ease, causing the woman to stumble. She clearly wasn't expecting such a reflex from a little girl. Seeing that, Chaya and Borage also joined her, but Bra either avoided or deflected all their attacks, even an energy ball, what one of them threw at her. Yet, she didn't attack back, at all. After a minute, the 3 saiyan guards were looking at Bra completely out of breath, like she was some kind of alien. Well, technically she was a half alien, from her mother side, so they were not so far off.

"Just who are you?" The King asked.

"I already told you, I'm your granddaughter."

"You cannot be a saiyan with your hair…"

"Technically I'm a demi-saiyan, but that doesn't change the fact, that I'm stronger than you."

Chaya wanted to attack again, but the King waved and he stopped.

"Leave us alone!" The King said and the others looked at him shocked.

"But Sire, she might want to kill you!" Pease objected.

"Pease!" The King called and made a step towards the woman. "Do you have some problem with your hearing?"

"No Sire, I'm terribly sorry!" She bowed and backed off.

"Bardock, you should stay!" Bra called and while the others left the room, Bardock looked questioningly at the King.

"Just why should a low level fool stay?" The King asked, looking at Bra.

"Actually that third class fool attacked Freeza and tried to prevent him from blowing up your planet." Bra said, while she sit down at one of the chairs.

The throne room had a big round table used for strategy planning and as this would be a long conversation, Bra decided that it should be more comfortable.

"What?" King Vegeta looked at Bardock.

"Sire, it's true! I had a vision and I have seen what Freeza planned before he did it."

"A vision?"

This was also new for Bra, so she also paid attention.

"Yes Sire, I vision. On my last mission a creature cursed me and… it felt like I could see the future. I was not willing to believe it, but now I'm sure that what I have seen was true. What I don't understand is; how are we alive again?"

"It's sort of a long story but the short version is that on Earth we have 7 dragon balls and whoever gathers them has 2 wishes. I wished you back to life."

"You said Earth? That's the planet my son was sent." Bardock said.

"Indeed. But I don't really want to go into many details as he will soon be here and he can explain everything with my father."

"Who is your father? You said you are my granddaughter, but…"

"My father is Vegeta, your son."

"What?!"

Both Bardock and the King looked at her shocked.

"How can that be? My son is only 5…"

"Actually since you died a couple of years passed. I think he is older than you" Bra laughed.

Neither of the saiyans had any idea what to say. It was just too much.

"What about Freeza?" Bardock finally asked.

"He was defeated by your son, SonGoku or as you called him Kakarott."

"What?!"

This was just unbelievable. King Vegeta was shocked, because Kakarott must have been a low level fighter, a third class if he was sent to Earth to destroy it, Bardock was surprised, because he has seen that fight in his vision. Bra just nodded, without adding any further comment.

"What about King Cold?" King Vegeta asked, when he gathered himself a bit.

"He was killed by my brother. Sort of, but yeah… I think that's the easiest explanation."

Bra was clearly enjoying watching the two saiyans looking at her like she was some kind of ghost. She was well aware that they doubted her words, yet it was also clear that they knew they couldn't take her. That was the only reason, why they were still talking with her. Anybody who would infiltrate the castle, would be dead. Saiyans never bothered to ask many questions. Now Bra was extremely happy that she took the trainings seriously, otherwise she might have had to bring Trunks with her as well.

"You cannot be my granddaughter!" The King said, sitting down at the opposite side of the table, looking at Bra suspiciously.

"I'm."

"Saiyans don't ever mix with other races! We are warriors with superior abilities; our bloodline cannot be tainted with other low level races. Especially not the royal bloodline!"

"The saiyan race was dead, apart from Goku and my father and as for my blood; if it's "tainted" with human blood, how can it be that none of you superior saiyans could hit me even once?"

The King and Bardock exchanged a look. While the royal guards were not as strong as the King, it was clear that if they couldn't even hit the girl, the King won't be able to defeat her either. King Vegeta grinded his teeth, still not sure what to think. While the girl looked nothing like a saiyan and surely nothing like Vegeta, the way she smirked and that somewhat arrogant attitude was disturbingly similar.

"Just what the hell happened?" Vegeta asked, looking at Radditz and Nappa.

They were in the middle of a desert, where Nappa and Vegeta had their first battle a long time ago. First, Goku grabbed Radditz using teleportation, then they arrived to Nappa and now the 4 saiyan were standing on a rock, unsure what happened.

"I have no idea, they should be dead" Goku scratched the back of his head.

"How come you are still alive?" Nappa looked at the younger saiyan.

"Oh yeah, that's a long story" Goku smiled "Vegeta and I became friends over the years."

"Don't exaggerate, I'm merely tolerating you!" Vegeta looked at him, like he seriously considering strangling him.

"Could it be, that Bra wished them back? I mean that's the only explanation…" Goku asked, looking doubtful himself.

"Why would Bra…" Vegeta began, then it his him.

She was way more than interested in saiyans in the last weeks. Still, why would she wish back those two and disappear? Unless… Did she wish the entire race back, along with their planet? As unlikely as it was, it sounded more and more plausible. He began searching for her Ki in space, thinking that since Goku couldn't teleport to a faraway planet, Vegetasei must be relatively near.

"What are you thinking about?" Goku asked.

"Shut up fool, I cannot concentrate!" Vegeta snapped.

Goku, Nappa and Radditz exchanged a look, then stepped a bit back.

"What exactly happened when you came here?" Radditz whispered, looking at Nappa. "I assumed my brother will be killed, but he seems ok.

"Beats me! I only know that he defeated me with ease, but to think that he defeated Vegeta… I mean that's just impossible.

"But I did!" Goku said looking at them. "Well, Gohan and the others helped me out a lot, but I won the fight."

"What?" Radditz and Nappa looked at him, like he had grown a second head.

"Somehow we ended up on the same side when we fought Freeza, then the androids came… we had some common enemies and we became allies."

The two other saiyan looked at Goku, then risked a peak at Vegeta, then they exchanged a look. It was something impossible, yet what other explanation could be for the fact that; both Vegeta and Goku are alive and Earth is still in one piece, inhabited by humans?

"I have her!" Vegeta cried out.

"Where is she?" Goku asked.

"On Vegetasei…"

"What? How?"

While Vegeta was examining the Ki on his home planet, Goku was trying to resolve the mystery. Finally he put the pieces together and he also came to the conclusion that Bra must have wished them back.

"We have to hurry!" Vegeta said." Kakarott, teleport us there!"

"Ok, sure… I just need to locate her first!"

"Hurry up!"

"Why? It's not like she is in danger."

"She doesn't look like a saiyan, I'm sure they already attacked her."

"They did?"

"Damn it Kakarott, have you forgotten, that saiyans are bloodthirsty?"

"Oh!" Goku said and smiled sheepishly. "Now that you say it, I remember. Still, they have no chance against her, if they had no chance against Freeza."

Vegeta angrily made a step towards him, so Goku quickly began searching for her. As soon as he located her, he grabbed the 3 other saiyans and teleported into the throne room.

"Finally!" Bra smiled as she looked at them.

Bardock and King Vegeta jumped in surprise as the 4 saiyan just materialised out of nothing, then they looked shocked as they recognised their sons.

"Wow, crazy! You really look like me!" Goku called, pointing at Bardock.

"Kakarott?" Bardock asked, not entirely sure.

Truth was, he had not fully believed Bra until now. The King also had his doubts, but now that he was looking at his son, who was a grown up man, he had no other choice as to believe.

"Just what the hell were you thinking coming here alone?" Vegeta asked, stepping to Bra.

"Don't worry, the guards couldn't even hit me! Not that it came to me as a surprise, but I think grandpa still doesn't believe that I'm your daughter." Bra smiled.

Vegeta looked at his father, who was observing them from a distance. Then as he glanced over to Goku, he saw that he was already in deep conversation with Bardock, Radditz and Nappa.

"So it's true…" the King began and walked over to them. "Everything what she said is true."

"Just what was it exactly what you told him?" Vegeta asked, looking at Bra.

"Nothing much really, apart from Freeza and that I'm his granddaughter. I wanted to leave the explanations to you."

"You stayed alive?" The King asked, looking at his son. "But she told me that it was Kakarott, who defeated Freeza and your son killed him. What were you doing?"

Vegeta let out a deep sigh, thinking how he needed to explain everything from the very beginning. He sit down next to Bra and his father reluctantly followed suit. After a few minutes Goku and the others also joined and they were listening to the prince.

"I don't even know where to begin…" the King said, after Vegeta finished.

"Man, I'm starving… Is there some place where I can eat?" Goku asked.

"I'm also starving, let's go!" Bardock said, so they left.

Even Bra joined them, figuring that it was the best to leave Vegeta and the King alone. When the throne room's door closed, the King asked:

"You were really defeated by a third class warrior?"

Vegeta sighed, thinking that it was not a shock, that this was the first question his father was asking from all the possible questions.

"Yes. And yes, I also got killed by Freeza."

"But how? You are the prince!"

"It took me years to understand it, so I don't expect you to do that."

"And you… mated with a human?"

"It's also not something what I would expect you to understand."

"Don't use that tone with me, son! You might be older than me now, but I'm still your father."

"Yes, you are my father, who simply gave me to Freeza!" Vegeta snapped.

Hearing that remark the King turned red from rage. The last thing what the prince wanted was to argue, but he knew that his father won't understand anything. Truthfully he wouldn't understand it either in his place. Hell, it took him more than 10 years, to understand things! Still, it made him angry.

"I went to his ship to get you back!"

"Yes and you got killed. I know. He killed our entire race and he didn't even need to change from his base form to do that. While he killed me, I put up a better fight than you with your guards and now I'm much stronger than that lizard!"

"I assumed you might become a super saiyan, but…"

"I'm a super saiyan, but that's nothing special any more as even my son could do it at age 8."

"What?!"

"And you have seen my daughter. She is not a super saiyan yet, but she is more powerful than you and she is only 8!"

"How?"

"Humans are not as primitive or weak as you assumed."

"I still don't get it; how can you live among them? And how can you accept that Kakarott is stronger than you?"

"I most certainly never stated that I won't defeat him one day, but even though it's hard to imagine, he fights like a real saiyan."

The King and the prince looked at each other, neither of them quite sure what to say. After a few minute of complete silence a woman stepped into the room and the prince registered with a sigh, that it was his mother.

"Our son is alive and you don't even bother to send a guard to inform me?" She asked.

She was almost as tall as the King and she had a long raven hair, which reached until her hips. She was also wearing a saiyan armour, with a small symbol at her chest, indicating that she is the queen.

"Garla, it's not like he is going anywhere." The King answered, looking at her only for a second.

"I need to leave soon, but I will be back tomorrow." Vegeta said, causing both of his parents to look at him shocked.

"Just where would you go?"

"Back to Earth. Whatever you might think, that's my home."

"What? I forbid you to leave!"

"I don't think that you are in a position to forbid me anything" Vegeta laughed.

"Then I order you to stay, as your King!"

"That's even worse. I could defeat you any time and take the throne" Vegeta smirked, then just for fun he turned into a super saiyan.

As the room was filled with golden light and his aura pressed his parents to the wall, they looked at him with awe. Their scouters were destroyed straight away, but even without that, they felt his power. There was no need for them to know how to sense Ki, this Ki was so enormous that it just couldn't be not felt! Bra and Goku busted into the room to check out what was happening.

"Great!" the prince called as he looked at them and changed back. "We are leaving!"

"Ok, I guess" Goku nodded as Vegeta walked to them.

"I will be back tomorrow." He said, then they disappeared, leaving a very confused King and queen behind.

As soon as they were back on Earth, Goku said goodbye and they agreed to meet tomorrow.

"Are you happy?" Bra asked as they were flying towards Capsule Corp.

"Happy?" Vegeta looked back at her.

"Yeah, to have your race back. I know you forbid us to give you gifts for Christmas or for your birthday, so this is a gift without any occasion. I don't even understand how you never thought to wish them back. I know they are not the good guys, but I think they deserve a second chance."

Vegeta began to think about these words. There was no denying that even without Freeza, saiyans were killers, thinking that only the strongest should survive. Still, did it make them beyond redemption? He was convinced for a long time, that he himself was, his past was just too dark, yet somehow his family accepted him for who he was and even when he first came here, Goku has seen something in him, buried deep inside. So deep that at that time, he himself was convinced that it already died years ago. Regardless, while he changed, the saiyans as an entire race was an another story. Or wasn't it?

"I cannot believe she did that" Bulma said later that night, when they were already in the bed.

"I never suspected that this was the reason behind all the questions about the saiyans."

"So that's what you two talked about? How come you never told me anything, but you were willing to talk with her?" Bulma asked, while she snuggled closer to him.

"She was persistent, I had no other choice."

"Who would have thought, that you will be the one, who cannot say no to our daughter, not me?"

"Hmpf…"

"Tell me, how was it, seeing your parents?"

"It's complicated. More than that. Basically I disgraced the whole race taking you as my mate."

"Oh come on! Once they will meet me and realise how beautiful and intelligent I'm, they will love me!"

"Saiyans don't love."

"Yeah, I recall you telling me that a long time ago, but you know that it's not true." She chuckled.

"My father will never understand it. They don't" here Vegeta took a deep breath before saying the next word "_love_ each other. I told you that saiyans only mate out of necessity, to make sure the race won't die out."

"Gee, it's dumb. I mean you told me that even Bra is stronger than they and she is a demi-saiyan."

"That's the only reason I'm still alive, because I'm stronger. I broke the rules by choosing you."

"Do you regret it?"

"No. Taking you as my mate and staying here is almost the only thing what I never regretted." Vegeta said, slightly blushing.

Hearing that Bulma couldn't repress a smile and she kissed him passionately. It was true, that Vegeta still never said it to her that he loved her, but since Buu, she had no doubt any more that it was so. Anyhow who needed those words? This last sentence was one of the most romantic things Vegeta ever said to her and he wasn't even realising it.


	3. Chapter 3

**A whole week passed already, huh? :) Here is my next update. I have now most of the plot in my head and I can assure you there will be a lot of interactions between the saiyans, just wait for it as I leave them alone with each other from chapter to chapter :D**

The next day Trunks went with them as well and Goku decided to take Goten. Gohan wanted to go as well, but he couldn't miss work in such a short notice and the weekend was only 2 days away, he figured he just must have to wait until then. Vegeta's parents already waited for them in the throne room and Bardock showed his house to Goku and Goten.

"I have totally forgotten yesterday to ask about my mother" Goku said as they walked towards the house.

As Bardock and his family were only low class warriors, they lived outside of the castle in a smaller house. Only the royal guards and the royal family had the privilege to live inside the palace, even though it was so huge that it could house most of the saiyans.

"She yelled my head off for not telling her that you were here" Bardock began, but just then the door busted open and it almost hit him in the face.

Thanks to his saiyan reflexes he barely managed to jump away, which was lucky, considering that the door cracked the wall with its impact. Goku and Goten were looking at a woman who was a head shorter than Bardock. She had short raven hair and just like the others, wore a saiyan armour.

"Wow, you look just like him" Gine called, looking at Goku.

"Yeah, crazy" Goku smiled.

"I always knew that you will be a strong fighter, even after they told me that you have a low power level" She smiled back and punched him on the shoulder.

"You are strong!" Goku called surprised as the force made him step back a little and he was grabbing his shoulder.

"So, after 18 years, I finally met my grandparents" Goten said.

"Come on inside, I just finished cooking lunch!" Gine called.

Goku didn't need more than that, he rushed inside and sit at the table.

"He seems to like food just like your grandpa" Gine looked at Goten.

"I believe it runs in the family" Goten answered and he also stepped inside and sit down.

The house wasn't big, it was even smaller than the one they had on Earth. The furniture was rustic an there were no decorations, not even a carpet. There were some animal fur scattered around the fireplace, which was not just good for heating, it was also used for cooking.

"Where is Radditz?" Goten asked, after they finished eating.

"He lives a couple of houses below. It was empty, so he moved in. It's a bit strange, that he is around my age" Gine laughed.

"Now you have to tell us everything. I know you told us yesterday that you defeated Freeza and King Cold and some even stronger guy called Cell and Buu, but how come you are friends with Prince Vegeta?" Bardock asked.

"Prince Vegeta, huh?" Goku asked back and smiled sheepishly. "I guess after so many years that title finally means something."

"What do you mean? Even if it was just him and you, you still treated him with respect, right?"

"It's a bit complicated. I mean he came to Earth to kill us and well… I'm the stronger one."

"I still don't understand how that can be." Gine wondered.

"Vegeta mentioned something, like mating with other races is forbidden, but you seem to be ok with it. How come?" Goten asked.

"From what we have heard you and your brother are stronger than any of us and more so, you are all super saiyans. If mating with a human results to this, I don't care about traditions" Gine smiled.

"Gine!" Bardock looked at her angrily. "You cannot say such a thing!"

"Come on, we saiyans have many stupid customs and rules!" She said. "Anyhow, I would really like to meet your wife, son."

"Well, she couldn't come because of the gravity. Compared to Earth, it's 10 times higher." Goku explained.

"Really? You two didn't seem too bothered by it and you are in your normal forms."

"Thanks to Bulma and her father, we are training in a much higher gravity." Goten explained.

A bit later Radditz came over as well. While he knew his parents as he was about the same age as Vegeta when the plant was destroyed, it was also strange for him to see them after so many years.

"I'm sorry that I killed you!" Goku said, looking at his brother.

"Sorry? You were stronger, so it's all right" Bardock answered before Radditz could say anything.

"Actually, he was stronger at that time. We needed all our powers to defeat him with Piccolo."

"Yet, just after a year you defeated Nappa and Vegeta. How did you do that?" Radditz asked.

"I had a great master in the Other World; Kaio. But believe me, if there was any other way to stop you, I would have left you alive!"

"Why?" Radditz raised his eye-brown.

"I'm not fighting to see my enemies fear me or to destroy them. I'm just fighting because it's fun to test my limits."

"It's unbelievable that you are the strongest saiyan with that attitude."

"Gosh, it was such a long time ago that Vegeta was thinking the same way, that I have totally forgotten about it" Goku smiled. "Anyhow, I'm sorry and I'm glad we could meet again!"

"Oh, you are only glad because you are stronger than me. Believe me, I would kick your ass otherwise" Radditz said and he stood up from the table, taking a step towards his little brother.

"That's enough. Radditz, sit down!" Gine shouted, causing everybody to cover his ears. Instantly Radditz backed off and obeyed her, without a word.

"Couldn't you simply accept his apology?" Gine looked at Radditz.

"But Gine, since when are saiyans apologising for killing somebody?" Bardock asked.

"You know damn well, that I was never found of the whole massacres."

"But that's who we are!"

"Any look where it lead us; we were all killed by Freeza! And when you asked the others to help you, they thought you are crazy and ignored you. I think there is something essentially wrong with our ways." Gine stated. "Don't tell me, that you don't agree! You were angry every time you lost one of your team members on missions."

"That has nothing to do with things!" Bardock stated.

"Oh, but it has! Whenever a saiyan died, everybody was thinking it was ok, he/she deserved it for not being strong enough. But you cared and you went out of your way to try to save them. That is party the reason why King Vegeta never thought of you as a great warrior."

Goten was leaning back, following the conversation curiously. Truthfully it seemed like his father's attitude wasn't just because he lost his memories and lived among the humans. Gine also seemed to have a different opinion from things and apparently Bardock as well, though he was trying to deny it. Radditz was bloodthirsty, but then again, he was fighting in Freeza's army for years.

During that time in the throne room, Trunks, Bra and Vegeta sit down at the right side of the table, while King Vegeta and Garla sit opposite to them, checking out the two demi-saiyans. Trunks began to feel nervous after 5 minutes of complete silence, while Bra looked back at them, rather bored.

"So, you killed Freeza?" Garla finally asked, looking at Trunks.

"Yes. No. Not exactly" Trunks answered, causing his grandparents to exchange a look.

"You see my mother invented a time machine and my future-self came back and he killed Freeza" Trunks began the story.

He was aware that yesterday his father already mentioned this, but didn't have the time to go into much detail.

"You mean you can travel back in time?" King Vegeta asked shocked.

"Yes. But if I travel back and change something… Let's say I travel back in time and defeat Freeza before he blown up Vegetasei, I would only change that time. In my own time, Freeza still killed the saiyans, so all I do is to create a parallel time."

Just explaining how Future Trunks came back and defeated Freeza took a lot of time. Trunks couldn't help to feel that the story sounded unrealistic. It was so complicated and they had so many adventures that it was like a fantasy book. After they covered the happenings with the androids and Cell, Bra decided to take a look around the castle and Trunks was more than glad to go with her to get out of the room.

"You shouldn't wonder off on your own" Garla said.

"Why not?" Bra asked back. "We are stronger than anybody and we are part of the royal family. I don't see any reason not to go."

With that, she left the room and Trunks quickly followed her.

"Why do I get the feeling that they want to kill us?" Trunks asked, looking at Bra as they walked away.

"Because our existence is against the saiyan customs. While it's bad enough that Goku married Chichi, he is a low class; it's not the end of the world. Though most probably they would still execute him, if he wouldn't be so strong. But dad, he is the heir. It's like in the Middle Ages; imagine a prince marrying a servant! And I think it's even worse as our mother is not even a low born saiyan."

Trunks stopped and looked at her sister with awe. She was more than a genius, she was also able to think like an adult and she also understood the saiyan ways. While he, who was a grown-up (barely, but still) had no idea that their grandparents were thinking like this. Now he felt sorry for Vegeta, that they left him facing them alone.

"I gave out the order to the servants to prepare your suit" King Vegeta looked at his son, as soon as the door closed.

"That is not necessary, I already told you yesterday, that I won't stay."

"You cannot leave, you are the heir of the throne!" Garla jumped up shouting.

"As far as I can tell, soon I won't be the only heir." Vegeta said and held her gaze.

It was a mild shock for him as he felt an another Ki from her mother yesterday but as he thought about it, that was perfect. He had no intention to be the next King and so that her mother was pregnant, the royal family will have a successor nevertheless. By saiyans it didn't matter if it was the first or the second born who inherited the throne, when the time came, they simply challenged each other to death and the winner became the new King. Though any other saiyan could challenge the King as well, but it hardly ever happened as the royal bloodline had the strongest fighters for generations. On the other hand it will be strange to have a brother, who will be younger than his daughter, but the whole situation was unusual.

"How do you know? We never told you…" King Vegeta asked.

Vegeta smirked knowing full well, why they haven't told it to him back then. He would have been outraged to have a competition for the throne, as with his parents genes, his sibling would have to be similarly powerful as him. He wouldn't have any issue killing him at a young age in case his father passed away and the question for the next heir aroused. Now he was relieved and his tone was neutral when he answered:

"I can sense Ki, something what I picked up from the humans."

"Humans…" the King began. "I understand why Kakarott failed his mission, but I won't ever understand why you didn't sell the planet or simply blow it up!"

"For one; some people are not as primitive as we assumed, for the other; we have the dragon balls there and it is thanks to the dragon, that you are alive again."

"You should have wished for eternal life and be the ruler of the universe!"

Vegeta had to laugh, thinking back, how this was exactly his plan at the beginning.

"I'm not interested in ruling the universe." He finally answered, causing Garla and King Vegeta to look at him, like he was mad.

He had a realistic idea, what his parents were thinking about him right now. He would have thought the same more than 20 years ago. The problem was, that while he was able to understand them, they would never be able to understand him.

"Neither am I interested in the throne, so my brother can have it."

"Whaat?" asked Garla and King Vegeta shocked.

It was the first time in history that somebody was willing to step back and let someone else rule. Saiyans were power-hungry and it was the ultimate dream to rule over the entire race and concur the universe. Just then, Goku stepped into the throne room, followed by Goten, Bardock, Gine and Kibitoshin.

"Vegeta, I think we might have a situation" Goku said.

"How dare you enter the…" King Vegeta began, but Vegeta looked at him, indicating to stop talking.

"What?" The prince asked.

"It might be better if I tell it again" Kibitoshin began, then looked at Trunks and Bra, who entered after them.

"What were you thinking wishing back Vegetasei?" Kibitoshin asked from Bra, temporary distracted.

"That it is the greatest idea ever" Bra answered on a neutral voice, while she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"But you must be aware…"

He didn't need to finish for Bra to know that he thought the saiyans were bloodthirsty monsters.

"I'm. But you must be aware, that even me, the weakest demi-saiyan could take them all. So, no harm done."

"Anyhow" Kibitoshin looked back at the rest of the group "there is a warrior race called Kuroi and they are killing races and taking over the universe."

"Sounds familiar" Vegeta smirked.

"They are stronger, than the saiyans" Kibitoshin looked at the prince.

"But not stronger than me, right?" Goku asked.

"I don't think so, but there is a lot from them and they are widespread by now. You cannot take them alone."

"I see, you came here to beg for our help again. Just like with Buu." Vegeta smirked.

"Well…" Kibitoshin blushed, then simply nodded.

There was no point denying it; Vegeta and Goku were much stronger than he. How absurd was that? A Kaioshin asking for help from mere saiyans. Not that he had any problem with Goku and Vegeta wasn't so bad either. Still, he should have been stronger than any of the other creatures in the universe.

"We can always split up, maybe even take some saiyans with us" Goten advised.

"Wow Goten, sometimes you have really useful ideas!" Bra smiled at him

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea." Kibitoshin said.

"Who else should take on a warrior race as an another one?" Bra asked.

"I don't think…"

"Come on, we will keep an eye on them!" Goku winked.

"What the hell is going on here?" King Vegeta asked.

While he listened to the conversation, he couldn't understand half of it. And he had no idea, who that strange looking guy was. He wasn't human, he was sure about that. Goku stepped a bit closer and began the explanation:

"You see, he is Kibitoshin. There are five Kais. They are called the North Kai (he was my master when Piccolo killed me in the fight against Radditz), the West Kai, the South Kai, and the East Kai. The fifth one is a Grand Kai, their boss. I met him when I died fighting Cell. They supervise the universe, which they divided into 4 parts. Above the Kais are the Supreme Kais who rule over the entire universe and Kibitoshin is one of them. Well, technically the only one, thanks to Buu, who ate all the others. Anyhow, he is quite an important person."

King Vegeta and Garla looked at Kibitoshin, then back at Goku. It sounded impossible, that the highest ranking creature of all just simply came here to ask for help, but then again… everything what they already heard sounded crazy.

"So, can we go?" Goten looked at Kibitoshin.

He sighed, knowing he had not that many options. He needed Goku's help and in case he wanted to involve the other saiyans, so be it. He decided not to share, that the Kaioshins were actually thinking about destroying the saiyans with a huge meteorite, just like Kaio heard and Freeza lied about it. They didn't actually do it and after all, Buu might have destroyed the universe by now without Goku and Vegeta. After a quick emergency meeting, Goten, Trunks, Goku, Bra and Vegeta had their own teams to go and take up the fight with the Kuroi fighters. Kibitoshin dropped each team off and prayed that everything would turn out to be all right.

"You should repress your Ki…" Goku told his team, then he remembered they cannot do that. "Ok, this will be something I will teach you, once we get back to Vegetasei."

"Are you saying you can avoid for the scouters to detect you?" Bardock asked, who was in his team.

"Yes. Or if they have the ability to sense Ki, they still wouldn't detect me."

The others exchanged a look, then followed Goku. After a couple of minutes they found a large army of Kuroi fighters, who were massacring the inhabitants. As soon as they also detected the saiyans, all hell broke loose and the battle began. While the enemy wasn't that strong, they were 10 times more as Goku's team, so he decided to change into a super saiyan. Truthfully, it was quite fun to finally fight, as 11 years passed since they defeated Buu and nothing interesting happened since then.

"Come on, aren't you ashamed, that a demi-saiyan is protecting you?" Bra asked.

While Goku jumped in the middle of the fight, Bra only intervened, when it was necessary as otherwise one of her team members would die or suffer a serious injury. She gave credit to the saiyans, they were good fighters, but they had so much to learn. She also got Radditz and Nappa in her team and they were performing considerably better, then the rest, but not strong enough to defeat all the Kuroi fighters on their own. Vegeta didn't care about the others, he simply changed to super saiyan and killed off a significant amount of the enemy troops within a minute. King Vegeta and the others just stood there, not quite believing their eyes. Trunks had his grandmother in his team and that unnerved him more than he assumed. Somehow he got the feeling, that while he might have come to terms with his grandfather, his grandmother was something else. She was a tough woman and her fighting techniques were flawless. Trunks assumed his father inherited this obsession with perfection from her. When he had to help her, he felt her killing look on his back, as it was a shame for saiyans, not be able to defeat the enemy without help. Still, he couldn't let her die, especially since she was pregnant. He found it crazy, that woman stayed on the battlefield almost until they actually gave birth to the baby and went back to fight within days. Then again, babies were shipped off to another planets to be destroyed and those few elite fighters received special training in the castle. While the saiyans easily accepted Goku's and Vegeta's power, some struggled to come to terms with the fact, that the demi-saiyans seemed to be also powerful. Especially Garla looked at Trunks, trying to stay unimpressed, which was extremely hard as the boy took out 20 fighters alone, while she struggled with two. Sure, he was half-royal from Vegeta's side, but her mother… It was outraging even to think about her and the fact that she was a human. Anyhow, why were humans compatible with saiyans in the first place? While according to customs saiyans only had one mate and it was for life, there were planets with concubines and some of the men were frequent visitors there. Yet, there was no danger to conceive a bastard as even the other humanoid races were not able to conceive an offspring with a saiyan. That might be party the reason why the saiyans were a small race. A normal saiyan had at least 5-6 children, but only 1 or on rarer occasion 2 grew up and had children on his/her own later. While Vegetasei was 10 times smaller as Earth, the proportion of its inhabitant were considerably less than the 1/10 of Earth. They had huge wastelands and only the area near the castle was occupied. As Garla observed Goten, she realised that at least he looked like a saiyan, but Trunks and Bra… they had an outrageous hair colour. Still, regardless how she was trying to find something regarding the demi-saiyans, she couldn't. Trunks was a perfect fighter, somebody who was really wordy to be a super saiyan. And that outraged her, as she, the Queen was nowhere near as strong as a half-bread. That was just impossible. How could his own son be so stupid to mate with a human? Unless… He has seen Kakarott's older son and he decided it would be an improvement. That must be it! It was the only logical explanation. Still… it pissed her off to have half-breed grandchildren.

All the missions were quite a success and the Kuroi fighters retreated quickly. After the saiyans cleaned the planet, Kibitoshin slowly picked them up and dropped them off on Vegetasei.

"Thank you for your help!" Kibitoshin said.

"Not an issue, it was fun" Goku smiled.

"In case you need us, just let us know. But they might have learned their lessons from this" Trunks smiled.

"I will keep an eye on them and we will see" Kibitoshin bowed, then disappeared.

Somehow all the saiyans who have seen Goku and the rest fight, instantly developed a respect towards them. It was one thing to know they were strong, but it was something else to see them in action.

"Now we could use some healing pods" Goku said.

He wasn't that seriously injured, but some saiyans were.

"We have some left here by Freeza, but those are broken" Bardock said.

"That shouldn't be an issue for Bulma" Goku smiled. "I think she should come over."

"How do you expect her to come here in a ten times higher gravity?" Vegeta asked.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the new chapter, I hope it will meet your expectations. Please review, even if you want to say something negative. I can learn a lot from that as well! :)**

"Don't worry about that, I can build an anti-gravity belt, what will project a normal gravity around me! I made some drafts already, when you told me what happened yesterday." Bulma said, when Vegeta, Trunks and Bra got home and they were eating dinner.

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea" Vegeta looked at her.

"Come on, I can handle them!"

Bra and Trunks exchanged a look, knowing well, that there will be an argument soon. They decided to quickly retreat, so they ate the remaining food on their plates at a speed what would make even Goku appear as a slow eater and jumped up from the table.

"The food was really great, I need to go to do my homework now!" Trunks said and rushed out of the kitchen.

"Yes, me too. I have a test tomorrow!" Bra lied and she also stormed off.

"I don't think you are aware how the saiyans are" Vegeta continued, after he looked back from the door.

"Maybe my expectations are a bit foggy, but it's because you were never really willing to talk to me about them."

"It had no point, they were all dead!"

"They are very alive now. Also, if I don't come, who will repair the tanks? I cannot really imagine a saiyan scientist."

"That's because saiyans are not involved in such things."

"But even if you bought the technology from other races, who maintained the machines and built new ones?"

"We had some slaves, forced to work as scientists, but they were not really good."

"Or they pretended to be not so good."

"I'm quite sure they did all they could. We executed a lot from them for failing the task or deadline, hence they didn't dare to pretend to be stupid."

"That's even more reason for me to go. Look Vegeta, I can take care of myself and regardless, I'm your mate, which makes me their princess!"

Vegeta had to laugh hearing this, it was so absurd. Saiyans never treated any other races even as their equals, so they would hardly treat Bulma as their superior. After an hour of more arguing Vegeta sighed, deciding not to argue any further. It would have been pointless. Bulma wanted to go and in case he wouldn't take her, she would simply build a spaceship and travel there with that. To Bra's, Trunks' and Goten's dismay they were not allowed to come the next day as they had to attend school. It was somewhat a consolation that it was the last day of the week and tomorrow they were free to come again. All of them were excited to get to know the saiyans more and Vegetasei was more interesting than anything else.

"It's not much of a laboratory" Bulma commented, when Vegeta lead her into the room.

He decided to prolong the "introduction" part to her parents as long as it was possible, so they went straight away there, only meeting a few saiyans on the way. Bulma had to fight off laughing as she saw how every saiyan bowed, when they met the prince. Also the fact, that they called him "Prince Vegeta" appeared comical to her, but she decided not to say a word. At least for the time being. She looked around and while the place was huge, there were not many equipment there. At the opposite side of the entrance she could see 3 healing tanks waiting for repair, while at the left side of the room a couple of saiyans armours lay there broken, scattered on the floor. In the middle of the room she recognised a drafting table with some spaceship layouts and next to that was a crafting bench with some tools on it. At the right side of the laboratory she saw an another table littered with broken scouters and some other smaller devices what she has never seen before.

"Vegeta, your mother wants to talk with you!" Nappa stepped into the laboratory.

"Don't worry, I will be ok here!" Bulma said and she was already in progress of taking one of the healing tanks into pieces.

"Nappa! You stay here and look after her!" Vegeta commanded, then against his better judgement he left.

Bulma wasn't happy that she was left alone with the huge saiyan. While she was aware that saiyans killed for living, it was an another thing to witness what exactly one was capable of. She has seen Nappa killing her friends ages ago, hence seeing him again was a little unnerving. Nappa went to one of the crafting tables and began to check the small devices on the table. Just like Bulma, he had no idea what those were.

"They never let me in here before" he looked at Bulma as he picked up one of the devices. "Even though there are so many interesting things here and I liked playing with them!"

"Maybe it was because you broke something here?"

"Yeah… but it wasn't intentional! These are not really durable…"

Bulma decided to continue working, ignoring Nappa. Anyhow, he was working with Vegeta for years under Freeza, so Vegeta must have trusted him. It made her relax, until she remembered, that it was Vegeta, who killed Nappa. She tried to restrain herself, but she was just too curious:

"Aren't you angry with Vegeta, that he killed you on Earth?"

"How do you know that? I don't recall that I have seen you there."

"I have seen some of the happenings and Goku told me the rest later."

"I deserved to die, I lost the fight. Usually saiyans never live after they were defeated; they fail as a warrior."

Bulma had a great idea just then. While Vegeta was not willing to share much about saiyans, Nappa seemed talkative enough. So while she repaired the tank, she began to question him. At one point she asked:

"So let's say a saiyan dies in battle, what about his mate?"

"He simply chooses an another one."

"But, isn't he like sad to lose her?"

"No. Saiyans who are defeated should die. It's a shame to be defeated, a shame nobody wants to live with."

Bulma gasped, finally understanding more, why Vegeta heated Goku so much at the beginning. It wasn't simply just the fact that he defeated him, he also let him live. Live with the knowledge, that he lost. In a saiyan's eye, that was worse than dying.

"Did you have a mate?"

"Twice, but both died. While mating is for life, it hardly lasts longer than a couple of years as we were always in war with somebody. With everybody!"

"Nappa, what are you doing here?" They heard an angry voice and as they looked at the entrance, they saw King Vegeta.

Bulma heard that Vegeta looked similar to his father, but she never expected such similarity. Apart from his beard, they were almost identical. As she looked at him, she couldn't help to think that Vegeta would actually look cute with a beard.

"Sire, Prince Vegeta ordered me to stay with his mate!" Nappa answered, bowing as the King walked to them.

"So… you are my son's… mate…" The King commented, making a big effort just to be able to state this.

"It's also a pleasure from my side to meet you!" Bulma answered cynically, not missing his hostile attitude.

"Did you manage to repair it?" King Vegeta asked, ignoring Bulma's tone.

"Well of course! Even though I'm only here since 1 hour and 23 minutes, I already figured out what the problem is and repaired the first tank."

"Just the first one? We have 3 and…" but the King couldn't finish it as Bulma put down the wrench from her hand with too much force and it made a loud sound connecting with the desk.

"In case you have anybody who is more suited for this kind of work, you are welcome to replace me with that person!" Bulma snapped.

This reaction was so unexpected by King Vegeta, that he took a step back and looked at her shocked. He quickly gathered himself and wanted to threaten her, but Bulma knew too well that face and she cut in:

"Don't you even think about threatening me! Just dare to make one aggressive step and I'm out of here, never coming back and you can screw all the healing tanks and whatever other inventions I shall repair for your royal ass!"

Of course this was the moment when Vegeta entered the lab as well and he completely froze. He cursed himself, for leaving Bulma alone. He should have known that his father will come see her and he had a good idea that he wasn't very polite with her. Damn! To his utter surprise his father didn't make any further steps towards her, he just stood there, not able to comprehend how she dared to talk with him like that. Nobody ever talked with him like that! He was the King! On the other hand he needed her. Even that few scientists who lived on the planet when Freeza blown it up were still dead, as Bra only asked for the saiyans to come back to life.

"How dare you…" King Vegeta began, but she interrupted him again.

"How dare I? How dare you?! I came here to help, out of the goodness of my heart and you storm in and try to make threats? Seriously?"

The King had no idea, why he wasn't simply blasting her away. She was clearly not a fighter, she wouldn't be able to defend herself, yet somehow she seemed… strong. The way she stood up for herself and the way she dared to talk with him knowing full well what he could do to her… Bulma just then looked at Vegeta, becoming aware that he was also in the lab.

"As you can see, I already met your father!" She smiled, causing the King to also look at his son.

"I heard your voice from the dining area." Vegeta answered.

"He is almost as charming as you!" Bulma said, still smiling.

"You don't say?" Vegeta asked with a smirk.

King Vegeta looked from Bulma to his son, than back again to her. He couldn't help to notice that there was something different about them; their relationship seemed… interesting. When he decided to leave, letting Bulma to work, Vegeta went after him, reinforcing Nappa's order to stay with her. Apart from his and Goku's family, Nappa was the strongest saiyan, followed by Radditz. They became much stronger than an average saiyan under Freeza's command. Nappa didn't mind this task, as he finally got the opportunity to play with all the equipment, apart from the healing tanks and Bulma's toolbox.

"We most definitely need some gravity rooms here with reinforced walls" Goku said as one of his attacks hit a big hole into the wall of the training room.

"Unreal!" Gine called, looking at the hole.

Goku decided to begin training the saiyans. He gathered the first 15 saiyans and followed them into one of the training areas.

"Hey Vegeta, don't you wanna take an another group?" Goku cried out as he looked at the prince through the hole.

"No, I don't have time to waste on such weak fighters."

"Come on, don't be like that! Sure they are weak, but they are good. With some intensive training I bet some of them can become a super saiyan within a few years!"

"So? Even the SSJ3 form wasn't enough to kill Buu and there are stronger opponents out there!"

With that Vegeta stormed off, causing Goku's new students to look after him with awe.

"Do you really have to go back?" Gine asked, when Goku finished the training for that day and they were eating at their house.

"Yes, I also promised Chichi" Goku nodded. "I sort of left her a few times and somehow I get the feeling, that she does not trust me now. Also Vegeta still hasn't learned instant teleportation, so he needs me to get home."

"I just cannot understand how can you all be so strong" Bardock said.

"We had no other choice than to become stronger. Seems like somebody is always finding Earth a good target" Goku smiled, scratching the back of his head. "And I thought if I remain dead, the planet will be safe, but then Buu came, who had no interest in me at least at the beginning."

During that time Trunks, Goten and Bra couldn't wait at least for school to end. After classes they went over to Capsule Corp along with Valese and Marron as the whole house was theirs.

"Go and change, we can finally have the gravity room for ourselves!" Marron said looking at Trunks.

"Seriously? We could do anything and you want to train?" He asked.

"Anything?" Marron raised an eye-brown, causing Trunks to blush slightly.

"Never mind, I will be right there!" He called and stormed off from the room, leaving the others there.

"You enjoy torturing him, don't you?" Bra asked, looking at the blond girl.

"It's so easy to embarrass him" She laughed.

"Technically you were not implying anything. He has a perverted mind" Bra laughed as well.

"He is so cute when he is embarrassed. What do you think, how long will it take him, until he confesses to me?"

"You might die from old age before he gathers his courage. I think he only realised it recently anyhow. Why don't you spare him?"

"Nah, I'm enjoying the situation too much."

Goten and Valese were arguing in the background about what movie they should watch. Bulma's father invented a much cooler house movie set as the normal movie theatres had, so watching something here was more enjoyable than actually going to the theatre.

"Remind me, why does Goten go out with her?" Marron asked.

"She has big boobs. That's her only good quality" Bra answered. "I'm just glad my brother is not like him from that perspective."

"Let's go!" Trunks stepped into the room, looking at Marron.

She nodded and they entered the gravity room. Krillin has forbidden Marron to train when she became interested in material arts at a young age, saying that being a fighter was extremely dangerous. Being friends with Goten and Trunks meant, that she became a fighter after all, even though she had to train in secret. She also heard all the stories about the adventures and fights they had and while her father died more than once, it was still amazing that as a human he kept up with the saiyans for a while. Also, if he wouldn't have been a fighter, how would he meet his mother in the first place? But regardless how she tried to argue with Krillin about her learning material arts, he wasn't even willing to discuss it. C18 didn't say anything regarding the matter, she left Krillin to decide, which was crazy, at least according to Marron. She still learned to fight in full secret, although she felt that at least her mother suspected the truth.

"I already told you, don't go easy on me!" Marron said after she deflected Trunks last three punches.

"How can you seriously expect me to do that?" Trunks sighed, then sit down on the floor and grabbed a bottle.

"Trunks, I'm not asking you to attack with full power, obviously. But I can do much better, than this."

"Why are you still so obsessed with training?"

"You also like it."

"Yes, but I would appreciate some days when I don't have to train, especially with my father."

"Goku is almost as hard on Goten as Vegeta is on you."

"I know, both of them are crazy! And now we have a whole planet full of power obsessed saiyans, thanks to Bra."

"You never even told me how your grandparents are."

"I'm not sure which one is worse, my grandpa or my grandma" Trunks laughed, then he began to talk about Vegetasei.

"Do you think Trunks and Marron will come out soon?" Goten asked, when Valese went home after the movie.

"I don't think you need to wait for them to have dinner" Bra smiled and they walked together to the kitchen.

"It's such a drag, that I can hardly eat in school. Even though I'm restricting my meals to a minimum, sometimes they still think that I eat a lot" Goten sighed as they sit down to eat.

"Tell me about it! I have a same problem with the complication, that I'm a girl. Girls are supposed to eat even less…"

"True."

"Well, at least we don't have to pretend to be normal around each other" Bra smiled and devoured 2 pizzas within minutes.

Goten also had a huge appetite and after they were stuffed, a big pile of empty boxes was standing in the middle of the table.

"I really have no idea, how I will ever tell it to my future wife, who I'm" Goten said. "My father had it easy as my mother only learned the truth when they were already married and had Gohan. Gohan had it easy because Buu attacked before he got really involved with Videl and she was suddenly in the middle of our crazy world. Vegeta… ok, that is still a mystery for me how he ended up with Bulma, but still, she already knew who he was."

"Don't worry about that, you will marry me" Bra answered casually.

"So you were serious?" Goten asked, thinking back about the confession.

"Sure I was."

"How could I date you? You are 10 years younger…"

"True, but once I'm 18, it won't be such a big deal."

"Also, Vegeta would kill me…"

"Why would I kill you?" Vegeta asked, stepping into the kitchen, taking them by surprise.

"For dating me" Bra answered, causing Goten to jump back and cry out:

"I'm not dating her!"

"Not yet anyway" Bra added.

Vegeta looked from Bra to Goten, then back on Bra. He had no idea what to say or think as this has taken him off-guard. Truthfully he felt that he would kill anybody who will dare to go near Bra, but to think that it will be Goten, that clown's son… It was bad enough that he was Trunks' best friend!

"Bra, are you trying to get me killed?!" Goten asked.

"Don't worry, at least now he got a heads-up and has 10 years to get used to the idea."

As Vegeta took a step towards Goten, he jumped behind Bra but as he realised it made the prince even angrier, he backed off until he hit the wall.

"Daddy, please don't kill him!" Bra asked, stepping between them. "As I just used the Dragon Balls, it would take a year to bring him back and I would really miss him until then."

Vegeta stopped, but still stared at Goten like he was trying to kill him just with his eyes.

"What are you all doing?" Trunks asked as he stepped into the room.

"I just told daddy, that Goten will be his future son-in-law" Bra laughed.

"I never agreed!" Goten cried out, still standing at the wall.

"Not yet, but you will."

Finally Vegeta took off his gaze from the young demi-saiyan and walked toward the fridge, pulling out an enormous amount of food. He decided to cross that bridge when they arrive to it and anyhow he was starving.

"I think she lost her mind" Goten said to Trunks, once they were in his room.

"She always has some crazy obsessions, it will pass" Trunks answered, taking off his schoolbag from the coach, so he could sit down.

"I'm not that sure. She can be pretty stubborn. Hell, she got Vegeta to tell her about the saiyans, while he always said no to everybody else."

"True, somehow she always finds a way to get what she wants and she is only 8…"

"Come to think of it, why were you helping her to gather the Dragon Balls?"

"She blackmailed me."

"With what?"

"It's not important" Trunks said and blushed, causing Goten to lean closer and study his face.

"I'm your best friend, you can tell me!"

"No."

"Then I will guess it! You broke something and hid it."

"No. Wow, Goten that was ages ago that we did those things."

"True. In case somebody would dig up your garden, they would find a lot of things there" Goten laughed and Trunks joined him.

He remembered well, how they always caused trouble whenever Goten was around. When Bra was born and Bulma was blaming them for some vase which disappeared, they always said it must have been her, who destroyed it, surely not them.

"You sneaked out from your room." Goten continued to guess.

"No. Anyhow I can go wherever I want to go, whenever I want. It's not like my parents have to worry about me, being a demi-saiyan."

"I so envy you for that. My mother is still obsessed for me to get enough sleep to be fresh at school. I'm 18!"

"Still, you have to give her some credit. She loosened up quite a bit if you compare her attitude towards Gohan and you."

"Then you ate all the food in the fridge secretly at night."

"No! And anyhow, we have a chef, he could cook more anytime."

"I ate once everything and my mother chased me with her frying pan all over the house. I seriously don't understand how she can become so strong, when she is angry. Shouldn't rage only make saiyans stronger?" Goten laughed and Trunks also had to smile, thinking about how Chichi controlled her whole family, despite being a human woman.

Goten continued to guess until Trunks finally gave in:

"Ok, I'm in love with Marron."

"That is your big secret?! It's not fair, I already knew that."

"You? How the hell would you know? You haven't even noticed how Bra acted around you, but you say you already knew this?"

"Valese asked me, since when are you two dating and well… first I told her it's not like that, but the more I have seen how you act around her, the more obvious it was."

Trunks became very pale suddenly and he was glad he was already sitting. In case even Goten noticed it, there was a good chance that Marron was also aware of it.


	5. Chapter 5

**The** next day all the saiyans returned to Vegetasei, this time Chichi as well. Originally Goku wasn't planning to take her at least not right now, but they had an interesting conversation at the previous evening:

"Are you moving to Vegetasei?" Chichi asked, when Goku came to the bedroom, only wearing his boxer.

Chichi was already in the bed, reading a book, what she now put aside and looked at her husband.

"Why would I move there?" Goku asked, sitting down at the bed, looking at her surprised.

While he found it exciting to finally meet his own race, including his parents, it never occurred to him to live on Vegetasei. Sometimes Chichi asked him really strange questions and she was angry at him regularly without any reason. At least he mostly failed to figure out what he did to piss her off in the first place.

"You would have a more exciting life among them. It's pretty obvious that you need adventures and whenever you feel like you don't have enough, you just simply take off."

"What do you mean?" he asked, realising how sad she suddenly looked.

"You stayed in the Other World after Radditz, instead of coming back to me…"

"Because I needed to train to defeat Nappa and Vegeta."

"After Namek you decided to travel around the universe, while we were trying to wish you back!"

"I learned a lot, like the instant teleportation!"

"You stayed dead after Cell!"

"Chichi, I explained it already; I thought that Earth will be more secure, if I'm not around."

Chichi knew they already discussed this and she was well-aware of the reasons. Rationally it was logical and without all those extra training, Earth most probably would have been long destroyed. Still, that didn't change the fact that while they were married since 30 years now, Goku was absent more than 9 years. That was almost one third of their marriage! When they married and spent their first 5 years together, Chichi thought Goku was finally able to settle down as they were happy together. She assumed Goku will remain by her side, as he said it in his vow at the wedding. Then, she had to realise, that it was not entirely true after he died. Still, she believed it was just a temporary setback, until Namek. When Porunga told them Goku was planning to come back on his own, she couldn't lie to herself anymore; her husband never really changed. He just rested a bit. Still, what hurt the most were those 7 years after Cell:

"When you had a day to come back and visit us, you decided to spend it at the Grand Tournament! You have never even seen your second son, but you came back to fight!"

"I had no idea, that Goten was born and…"

Here he stopped, felling a bit awkward. He felt a stab of conscience, every time he thought about his decision to remain dead. It was the worst decision he ever made, regardless that his intentions were good. He missed the first seven years of his second son's life and even though he spent a lot of time with him since then, there was no way to make up for it. Even if he will stay with his family until he really dies, he lost 7 years from their life. Back then, he never thought about coming back to life. It wasn't even something what he ever considered as an option. But fate had other intentions and Earth needed him once more. Thanks to the old Kaioshin, he was revived and he got an another chance being with his family. And to think about it that he seriously considered leaving them again to train Uub... It's like he never learned. But he did, because after a few months he came back, temporary leaving Uub at the Kami's lookout in Piccolo's care. He looked at Chichi and he saw that her eyes were filled with tears.

"Chichi, don't cry!" he jumped up confused.

"You simply left us, left me! Tell me Goku, do you love me at all?"

"Of course I love you…" he answered, crawling back to the bed and he gently hugged her.

First, Chichi wanted to push him off, then changed her mind and hugged him back, still crying. After sitting there for minutes, she finally pulled back and looked at her husband:

"Even though you are here now, I can never know how long you will stay!"

"I will stay for real this time, I promise."

Chichi looked at him and thought how impossible it was that she married a man who saved Earth on more than one occasions. He was a real hero, selfless and pure hearted. Yet sometimes he behaved like a child, unable to see what his actions caused. Still, he was the love of her life and even though sometimes she could kill him as he made her so angry, she never regretted that she married him. As she looked at his muscular body she saw some old wounds, which were barely visible by now. Injuries, what he got trying to save the world.

"You say it now, but what if you want a new adventure?" Chichi whispered.

"Now that the saiyans are back, I can always visit them. I think with them there will be a lot going on, that will be more than challenging to figure out a way how to deal with them."

"Will you still think so, when I became old and ugly? Just yesterday I found a grey hair and you still look like as young as you were when we married."

Just like Bulma, Chichi was also conscious of her age. It didn't help that since Goku was dead for 7 years, now he was indeed even younger than she. At least Vegeta was still older than Bulma.

"You are still beautiful" Goku smiled, running his fingers through her raven hair.

"You are just saying it" Chichi smiled back, pulling Goku closer and kissing him.

So just to make sure, that Chichi won't worry about Goku leaving her again, he asked Bulma to create an another gravity belt and she came along with them.

**When** Gohan set foot of the planet, he was overwhelmed to finally see it. It was also Pan's first time that she was able to come as Videl shared Chichi's opinion and didn't want her to miss school. Sure, she wasn't as obsessed, but she thought, 3 more days wouldn't make much of a difference.

"Can you show me around?" Pan asked, looking at Bra.

"Sure, let's go!" She smiled and they took off.

Videl considered shouting after them, but decided to let it go, knowing that her 6 years old daughter was most probably still stronger than any saiyan here. She didn't need any gravity belt either as even though she didn't train as much as she used too, she was still the strongest human woman on Earth, hence she was able to move freely with a 10 times higher gravity. Pan and Bra soon found the few saiyan children in one of the training rooms.

"Bra!" Kale, a 10 years old boy called running towards them.

He was on Bra's team when they took on the Kuroi fighters and she left a huge impression on him. He was tall and muscular for his age. His hair was black, just like every other saiyans but as it was short, it had an almost normal impression.

"Hey!" Bra greeted him. "This is Pan, Kakarott's granddaughter."

"Wow, so you are also strong?" Kale looked at Pan with interest.

"You bet!" She nodded.

Pan was extremely happy when she could boost about her skills, which happened only on rare occasions, as she also had to pretend being normal in school.

"Don't you have a master somewhere, who is training you?" Bra asked, as she realised that everyone was training alone.

"No. Saiyans train alone, we don't teach techniques to each other like Kakarott did yesterday."

"How come?"

"We learn what we need on the battlefield. In case we die, then so be it."

"That's crazy! Training together would improve your chance of winning."

"Saiyans don't need help, even from another saiyan."

"Then how come the guys who were selected where more than happy to train with Goku? I mean Kakarott."

"Well, he is a super saiyan; a legend came true!"

"I heard saiyans were sent to missions in groups" Pan interrupted.

"Some planets are impossible to take alone, but we don't fight together like you guys claim to do."

"Let's say I would offer to teach you" Bra looked at Kale. "Would you accept it?"

Kale had no idea, what to say. Normally he would have refused it straight away, especially as Bra was a demi-saiyan. But he was among the few, who has seen her fight and she was… impressive. Finally he nodded and shortly after Pan and Bra divided the others in two groups and the training began. They were enjoying it, as being the youngest saiyan on Earth also meant, that they could never teach the others anything new. But here, they had a bunch of other kids who were considerably weaker and they looked up to the two girls. After a couple of hours intensive training they went over to the dining hall and ate some lunch.

"Do you want to play something?" Pan asked, looking at the other 6 children sitting at the same table.

"Play?" Endivia asked back.

She was around the same age as Bra, with long black hair which reached until her hip.

"You know, have fun?" Bra added.

When the others looked at them like they were talking about some high level scientific stuff, Pan and Bra exchanged a look.

"Don't tell me you never play!" Pan looked at them. "What do you do then?"

"Train" Tatsoi answered.

He was the youngest saiyan child right now, he was only 5 and he only came back from his first mission a couple of days before Freeza destroyed the planet.

"Then we definitely need to teach you something else, apart from fighting" Pan smiled brightly.

When the rest of the saiyan children looked at her questioningly she added:

"Having fun!"

Pan and Bra stood up from the table, stepping back a bit, discussing what kind of game they should teach them. They decided to start with tag. The children were listening to them somewhat sceptically, not really seeing the point in the whole exercise.

"The point is that there is no point" Bra explained laughing.

While they were reluctant at first, soon everybody was having a great time. Bra and Pan enjoyed that at long last they could play with more children, without worrying about going overboard and hurting them accidentally. While they were stronger than the others, saiyans were not as "breakable" as humans.

**Vegeta** was walking towards the landing zone as the radars indicated that a spaceship was nearing to Vegetasei. On his way there, he met with Radditz and Nappa, who were there talking at the gate.

"Hey Vegeta!" Radditz called and they joined him.

The prince decided to ignore them and kept on walking. Truthfully he still needed to sort out what he was thinking about those two. He spent more than 20 years with them working for Freeza, almost the same time as he spent on Earth. They knew him like nobody else, at least they had known his old-self; the ruthless killer. They fought together side-by-side, the only remaining survivors from an extinct race. Still, thinking back on those years now, he wouldn't call them friends. As much as he hated Kakarott and his stupid gang at first, now he had a whole other relationship with them. The fight against Buu really changed him (or rather it made him realise how much he changed during the years) as he was now willing to call them friends. He never fought together with Radditz and Nappa, like he fought together with Kakarott. Still, those 2 saiyans helped him somewhat to endure fighting for Freeza. Radditz decided not to let him get ignored so easily and anyhow he knew that Vegeta wasn't talkative, so he continued:

"Imagine, my little brother just asked for my forgiveness for killing me. What kind of saiyan is he anyway?"

Vegeta sighed, remembering how he killed Nappa back on Earth. He never thought he will regret it one day and when he could have, he pushed the memory aside thinking that it doesn't matter since Nappa was long dead. The problem was, that now he was alive again. Damn it, how he envied Kakarott for being able to apologise so easily! On the other hand, it's not like Nappa would understand if he did that. He was a saiyan, for him losing a battle was the same as dying and he was sure he wasn't really holding it against him. Still… He stopped, causing the other two men to stop as well. He decided to get over with it and just forget it ever happened. He looked at Nappa, who was looking back at him, clearly waiting for some kind of explanation why they stopped.

"I know now, that killing you on Earth was not right and I shouldn't have done it." The prince said quickly, then reassumed his walk.

"What?!" Asked Nappa and Radditz at the same time, catching up with him after they could move from the temporary shock.

"Just what the hell happened with you on Earth?" Radditz asked.

"Nothing" Vegeta shrugged it off.

"I was meaning to ask it; why did you mate a human? When we went to Earth you said Gohan was dangerous… Have you decided to take an advantage from the humans and make your brats the strongest?" Nappa asked.

"What?!"

It was now Vegeta's turn to be shocked. While a human-saiyan mixture was indeed an improvement, he never considered having an heir with Bulma just for that. Trunks was… an accident, an offspring he never wanted, never even thought to have, but a son he learned to love. That process was painfully slow and now that he thought about back on his first years on Earth, he couldn't see why Bulma had fallen in love with him back then.

"Why else would you take a human as a mate?" Nappa continued the questioning.

When Vegeta felt himself blushing, he became so outraged that he shouted:

"That is none of your damn business!"

Radditz and Nappa stopped dead, looking at the prince. They thought they knew him, they were together for decades, but now they were not sure. The two saiyans exchanged a look, not sure what to think or say. Vegeta once again resumed his steps and finally arrived at the landing zone, which was basically a huge spot behind the castle, where the spaceships landed. While he was angry with himself for bringing up killing Nappa in the first place, he also felt a bit relieved. It was out, he meant what he said and it was none of his concern what Nappa thought about it.

Shortly after, the spaceship landed and a man got out from it. He looked like a human, except for the fact that he had pointy ears. He was wearing leader boots, brown trousers and a dark green shirt. His hair was long, tied together at the end with a ribbon. When Vegeta reached the conclusion that he looked like a fairy, he mentally punched himself. Damn, it seemed he was reading too much bedtime stories for Bra!

"What do you want?" King Vegeta asked.

"I… I came here… for help" he stuttered.

Hearing that, every saiyan began to laugh, except for Vegeta and Goku, who also arrived just in time.

"I don't need a jester, just kill him!" King Vegeta instructed when he was able to stop laughing.

Pease and Borage stepped towards the man, just to find themselves looking at Goku and Vegeta, who instantly shielded the strange visitor with their bodies.

"Move!" Kind Vegeta said.

"No!" Vegeta and Goku answered in union.

This caused a rumble among the saiyans and the King's face became red from anger.

"It's a good thing we are much stronger" Goku laughed nervously looking at the prince.

10 minutes later a very angry King sit in the throne room by the desk, looking at the visitor, who had Goku and Vegeta at each side of him.

"How can we help?" Goku asked.

As Vegeta looked at him, he remembered that he was from the race, whose planet he protected from the Kuroi fighters just a few days ago.

"My name is Ren and I'm the ambassador of my race, called the Fays. You saved us from the Kuroi soldiers and for that my folk is grateful. However they are back and just like before, we cannot defeat them. While we have superior technology, they are too strong for us. You are our last hope; please help!

"Are you aware, that you are on Vegetasei, right? You are talking with saiyans…" The King said.

"Yes. We heard you are dead, but apparently that was just some false rumour. I know that you normally don't help, yet you came and saved us for reasons we cannot even imagine. That's why I was willing to take the risk at all, to come here."

"We are warriors, we kill and not protect." King Vegeta smirked.

"We can share our technologies for your protection. Isn't that what you normally ask for payment?"

"That sounds good" Goku smiled.

"Shut up you fool!" The King shouted. "Saiyans are not heroes."

"But what does it matter why you get the technology? I mean you can get it for protecting a race, right? It doesn't make it any less valuable, does it?" Goku insisted.

Before the King could respond, Vegeta cut in:

"Just to make it clear, I won't let you run along the universe, killing races and destroying planets. That means in case you still need technology, you must find an another way and this might be it."

King Vegeta grinded his teeth. Yet he knew there was nothing what he could do, his son was stronger. Still, it was irritating. He was forcing his way through, without being interested in the throne. Just what kind of saiyan did he become? Sure, Kakarott was even worse, but he was a third class, that wasn't such a let-down, but to think that his own son was willing to protect pathetic weak creatures… How can those two be the strongest fighter in the universe, being so soft?

Vegeta organised the troops to go with Ren and save his planet. As Kibitoshin wasn't around this time, they used spaceship but it was only a day away. Based on their experience it was enough if one of them went with them and it was Vegeta who got the job. He took his father, Bardock, Radditz and 2 other saiyans with him. While Vegeta was out on the mission, Goku continued to train the saiyans. Later, he decided to also bring there Uub, who could use them as sparring partners. The boy found the saiyans quite frightening at first, but when he became conscious of the fact that he was stronger, it wasn't so bad.

Saving the Fays twice, helped to spread the rumours that now saiyans were willing to protect planets for a good price. Goku still wasn't sure if that was the best solution, but it was still better than what the saiyans originally did. Slowly everybody adjusted to the new situation and Goku taught the teleportation to Vegeta and the rest of them, so they could visit Vegetasei anytime. From the saiyans living there, so far only King Vegeta, Garla, Nappa, Radditz and Bardock managed to learn it, but that was sufficient for the time being as they could bring anybody with them.

**Once again quite a lot happened. I wrote my first Goku Chichi scene and truthfully I had more trouble writing about them, then writing about Bulma and Vegeta :D Also, Vegeta finally talked a bit with Nappa, which was hard for him to do, I'm sure. Again, please review, share your thoughts, ideas, so I can learn and be a better writer! Thank you for following the story!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Though a bit later today as usually; here is the newest chapter.**

**Thank you so much for your support and for all the reviews, follows, etc.**

**I'm excited to see what you think of this chapter :D**

"**Do** you think it was a good idea, to invite them to Earth?" Trunks asked, looking at his father.

They were in the gravity room, having a brief pause during their daily training. While Trunks could have gone on with somewhat less training, he always concentrated nevertheless, when he was there in the gravity room. Recently he improved a lot and today he put up a decent fight, even with his father's measurements. That resulted to some injuries and he hurt on more places that he could count, but pain was something he was used to by now. He knew why he had to train, but sometimes it was just easier to believe that peace will last forever. At a beautiful sunny day, he simply wanted to hang out with Goten and do normal stuff, as even though he lived among humans and went to school with humans, he still felt like he was an outsider. Now that the saiyans were back, he met more and more fighters, who were similar to him, apart from his and Goku's own family members.

Vegeta grabbed a bottle and drunk all the water from it before answering:

"They would have come on their own anyhow."

"True. It has been 6 months since they were whished back, I think it's time for them to see Earth. At least we can prevent them to blow it up." Trunks nodded.

They didn't mentioned it, but they were happy that Garla wasn't coming. She was 9 month pregnant and could give birth to every moment, hence she remained on the planet to much of her dismay. While this half year was enough for the saiyans to accept Goku's and Vegeta's somewhat odd behaviour and recognise the demi-saiyans as real fighters, Garla still hasn't come to terms with the whole idea. She wasn't openly hostile by now, but Vegeta knew her and saw that she was still angry. His father wasn't so stubborn and at the end he even ended up training with Trunks. Vegeta just wasn't willing to train with anybody, especially not with his father and the King was too proud to ask for Goku's help. Hence his grandson was the only solution and he needed 2 whole months to convince himself to talk with his own grandson about it. He still couldn't let go of the idea, that asking for help was a sign of weakness.

"You can go for now" Vegeta said, looking at Trunks.

"Nah, I'm fine. We can continue!"

Vegeta raised an eye-brown, not expecting this reaction. He was well aware that his son didn't share the same passion for fighting as he or Kakarott, yet there were moments when he proved that he was a member of a warrior race after all.

"You asked for it!" The prince finally said and turned into a super saiyan.

Before he hit Trunks, he also changed and deflected his punch with ease. Even though the saiyans he trained were not nearly as powerful as he, Trunks techniques still improved from training with them. He launched a counter-attack and Vegeta had to pay full attention to avoid his energy balls. While after seeing Mirai Trunks he knew that Trunks has a huge potential as a fighter (despite having human blood as well), the boy managed to surprise him from time to time and just today he did it again. He had no idea, what caused the sudden change of his attitude, but he not just held his own, but managed to get the overhand two times before the prince finished the fight with his final attack, causing Trunks to hit the wall and slide down from it.

"It's a good thing we also have a healing tank here" Trunks smiled, trying to get up.

"You might need it more often in case you could put up a fight like this now" Vegeta answered stretching out his hand and helping him up.

"Yeah" He answered, unable to stop smiling, even though every movement hurt like hell.

He knew that his father just praised him in his own way, saying that he was doing well today. While Vegeta changed a lot during the years, it was still a rare occasion that he complimented his abilities as a fighter.

**When** King Vegeta, Bardock and Gine arrived at Earth, they were first shown around in Capsule Corp.

"This is my lab and I'm quite happy that what you have on Vegetasei finally resembles this place a bit" Bulma said as she led King Vegeta to the room.

The King was shocked to see so many high level equipment and tons of half-finished inventions all around the place. He still hasn't fully come to terms with the fact that Bulma was the best scientist he ever met. She single-handedly fixed up the healing tanks, not to mention figured out a way to improve them and managed to reproduce the saiyan armours and scouters. Sure, by now nobody needed the scouters for sensing Ki, but it was still the best communication device, not to mention that Bulma figured out a way to upload data to it, like the map of the planets what saiyans visited.

"Not bad" King Vegeta commented after she gave him an update about her most recent project; building gravity rooms in the castle.

They already had two portable ones, but those were not the best models and she only lend them those as a temporary solution.

"Can't you just once give me a compliment?" Bulma winked at him.

That made the King confused and he stepped back a bit, which resulted that Bulma bust out laughing. While the King wasn't exactly like Vegeta was, when he came to Earth, the similarities were clearly visible and so she easily managed to talk with him. This also was something what King Vegeta couldn't understand, sometimes he felt like she was simply reading his mind.

"Are you having fun?" Vegeta asked, stepping into the lab.

"Definitely" Bulma smiled. "I always like having conversations with your father, he is so talkative! I guess it runs in the family, right?"

Vegeta couldn't help but smirk. He had to give credit to Bulma, she actually handled his father better than he himself.

Bardock and Gine had the chance to visit the garden of the house, which was Goku's favourite place, apart from the kitchen. Bulma's father was extremely found of animals and all kind of species were there, running around wildly. While saiyans had issues with people, they were really found of animals. When Bulma and Chichi stepped into the garden and looked at the 3 saiyans who were surrounded by 10 small monkeys, they had to smile. Just like Vegeta was similar to his parents, Goku had more common traits with his folks, than they first assumed. It turned out Bardock and Gine were somewhat different from the average saiyans anyhow, a bit crazy, who thought that some of the saiyan customs were stupid. While saiyan "marriage" was mostly pre-arranged, theirs was one of the exceptions when it really worked out. They were not just together to have heirs as it was required from every saiyan, they also loved each other. Sure, they were not willing to say it out loud, but it was pretty obvious watching them interact with each other.

"So, where are we going now?" Gine asked as she realised Bulma and the others were there.

"I'm not sure about the boys" Bulma smiled "but you are coming with us shopping!"

Vegeta and Goku exchanged a look, both still unable to understand how can somebody seriously enjoy these kinds of activities, while Gine asked back:

"What is shopping?"

"You will love it!" Chichi answered.

"I'm not sure what your plans are, but you might need this" Bulma looked at Vegeta and handed him over a credit card.

As the prince looked at the small plastic thing, he remembered how bewildered he was, when he first heard about how it worked. It was shorty after Goku arrived back on Earth and Trunks warned them about the androids. As it looked like he will stay on Earth for the next 3 years, Bulma managed to drag him out to go shopping. She insisted that he needed some other clothing items as saiyan armour and she nagged him so long that he finally gave in. That was one of the few times he visited those stupid human malls. As they went from one shop to the other, he noticed that Bulma was always handling some plastic thing to the cashier, when they "paid". First he assumed, that was money, but his theory failed as he became conscious of the fact that she was always getting it back.

"I thought you needed to pay for these…" he said after they left one of the shops.

"But I paid. With my credit card" She explained and showed the card to the prince.

"How? You still have it."

At that moment Bulma laughed like he just told her the best joke ever. He became angry and wanted to leave her, but she quickly gathered herself and explained how credit cards worked, that basically she paid with virtual money.

"Where do you want to go?" Goku asked, bringing back the prince to the present.

"I haven't thought about it" Vegeta answered.

"Just show us what humans normally do" Bardock advised.

Goku and Vegeta looked at each other. What did normal humans do? Despite living on Earth, they rarely did anything "human". As Goku looked at the two saiyans, he had an extremely confusing idea. Both their fathers were dressed in saiyan armour as that was the common clothing on Vegetasei. But he remembered that neither Bulma, not Chichi described those items as normal clothes, that was why he and Vegeta had to change every time they were among humans.

"I think we also need to go shopping" he finally said, causing Vegeta to look at him, like he was crazy.

"What?!"

"Look, they cannot just come with us, wearing those" the younger saiyan pointed at the armours.

Vegeta sighed, Kakarott was right. It was actually astonishing that he realised that on his own. He automatically put on "normal" garments, just like Goku, but he never thought about making their fathers do the same.

"You mean we should wear something like you?" King Vegeta asked.

He looked at his son, who was wearing dark blue jeans, black shirt and dark sneakers, then looked at Goku who had blue jeans on with a white shirt and black sneakers. He was meaning to ask, what was up with those stupid garments in the first place, but he never got to that until now. When Vegeta nodded, Bardock said:

"Great!"

"What?" Both Vegetas looked at him bewildered.

"They look cool!" Bardock shrugged.

"I have no issues with them either, unless Chichi is forcing me to wear a suit or something" Goku explained.

With that decided they went shopping. Goku and Vegeta couldn't believe that they were actually going to the mall on their own free will. While Chichi forced Goku to come along occasionally, Vegeta hated shopping so much, that Bulma had to do all the shopping by herself, even if it was the prince, who needed new clothes. All human garments looked stupid and were not practical, so Vegeta couldn't care less, what he had to wear. Anyhow, he hardly ever went to places, where he had to dress up as a human.

As they entered the store, they took a deep breath, to calm themselves. Who would have thought, they will end up there? But Goku was right, people were watching them curiously as they walked among the racks. While Bardock watched the "human garments" with interest, King Vegeta watched them with disgust.

"These will be good, just let's go!" He said, holding a jeans and a shirt.

"Ah, I think you should try it up" Goku advised.

"Try up?"

"Human clothing items are primitive and unable to adjust to your body" Vegeta explained, remembering how ridiculous he found this fact back then.

No wonder, the King was also mad, to waste time on such things. But there was nothing what he could do, so he reluctantly occupied one of the cubicles. Vegeta and Goku had no idea, that it will be quite complicated for their father, to find proper clothing. As they realised it won't be so simple, they sit down on the bench next to each other, which was opposite to the cubicles. Bardock was quite enthusiastic and tried on many different items just for fun, while King Vegeta found none of them good enough, hence he also spent a lot time finding out what he wanted to buy. Both of them came out of the cubicle, looked at themselves in the mirror for a while and tried to ask their son's opinion.

"If one of them dares to ask "does this make me fat?" _I_ will blow up the planet!" Vegeta commented, when they were already sitting there for half an hour.

"We will all die here" Goku sighed.

After an another half an hour, their fathers finally managed to find something. Goku quite liked Bardock's outfit, which consisted from an army green trousers with many pockets, a white shirt and black boots. Vegeta on the other hand found his father's taste terrible as he was dressed in black leader pants with grey tight shirt and dark boots. Regardless, he decided to keep his opinion, to avoid an another hour of waiting until he chooses something else.

"Aren't you supposed to pay for it?" King Vegeta asked, as Vegeta got back his credit card from the cashier and they were about to leave.

"I paid, with virtual money" He answered with a smirk.

"So, what do humans do?" Bardock asked as they finally were on the streets.

"Watch a movie?" Goku asked, not sounding very sure himself.

"What is a movie?"

"You don't have movies on Vegetasei?"

"No" Vegeta answered before Bardock or his father could. "Movies are stupid. People pretend to be somebody else, who they are not and act out some stupid story, like a war or some romantic bullshit."

As neither Bardock, not King Vegeta could get an impression from this, they decided to watch one. They picked a horror-movie and after Goku bought tons of popcorns, they occupied their seats.

"What is this?" King Vegeta asked, looking at the box of popcorn Goku pushed into his hands. "Popcorn. Humans eat that while they watch movies."

"But it has no sense eating it, you won't get full from it… ever" Vegeta added.

"That's not the point, at least Goten tried to explain something like this to me a few weeks ago" Goku shared.

The movie was an interesting experience for all of them. Truth to be told, Vegeta never really watched any movies either, he found the whole idea ridiculous. Goku watched some, but never horrors, as Chichi hated those and she forbid for Gohan and Goten as well to ever watch such scary pieces. The high sound and virtual effects were something which were completely new to the saiyans and the movie turned out to be not so bad. Actually Bardock and Goku liked it so much that they decided to watch an another one soon, but Vegeta and his father also found it entertaining. Truth be told, they watched it like it was some kind of parody or comedy as they all laughed up at the most scary scenes, where others screamed. Hence when they left the room, again, most of the people were looking at then strangely.

"Why are they all looking at us?" Bardock asked.

"Beats me" Goku answered. "Chichi is always tearing off my head, screaming that I cannot behave normally, but whenever I ask her, what she means by that, she gets even angrier."

It took some time until they finally left the room and they were out on the streets again. Vegeta had to take some deep breath until he was calm again. He wanted for Trunks and Bra to show his father what humans do, but Bulma insisted, that he should go out with his father. Chichi was on the same opinion and so they ended up going together.

"So this movie is supposed to be scary for humans?" King Vegeta asked.

"I guess so" Goku answered.

"It's so absurd for dead bodies to walk around the streets and kill the living" Bardock said. "Dead bodies don't walk and anyhow, even if they did we could kill them with ease."

"Humans don't usually kill" Vegeta called. "It's a crime and you go to prison."

"Prison?" The King asked.

It was known by saiyans as they heard it from other races, but they never had prisons on their home planet. In case they wanted to punish one of their own, they simply killed him/her. As for the other races, they mostly killed them or sometimes they transported them on Vegetasei and forced them to work as slaves. But they never took prisoners.

"They cannot kill others, even if they killed somebody as killing in itself is a crime" Vegeta began, but as he realised that the other 2 saiyans were looking at him confused, he added: "It's not like I see the logic behind it, I'm just saying how it is!"

"I have never seen such a strange race as this" Bardock called, then added: "I think I like them, they seem funny!"

The King was about to respond something to that, then decided otherwise. Even before their resurrection, Bardock was strange. Based on his Ki, he could have been promoted to a 2nd class warrior in the last year before the planet was blown up, but due to his attitude he remained a 3rd class.

"And they have a much wider choice of food, than the saiyans" Goku added. "I mean the food is great on Vegetasei, but here there is a much wider variety!"

"Where next?" Bardock asked.

"Fast food restaurant?" Goku asked.

He recalled Goten and Trunks mentioning something about these places and as it involved food, he felt that it was worth to check out. It was also logical as he just mentioned that humans have different kind of foods.

"Let's not eat much, because people will look at us again" he said later, when they arrived.

As they only "tasted" the menus, they had no idea, while they drown too much attention again.

"Come on, it's only 6 menus for each of us!" King Vegeta said as they sit down and began to eat.

"I think mostly people only eat one" Vegeta explained, looking at a man and a woman, who only had one each in front of them.

"Just one? I could eat at least 20!" Bardock commented and he already devoured the first two menus completely.

"Now I'm beginning to understand why Goten always complaints that he hardly eats anything in school when he comes home" Goku scratched his head, then continued to eat.

They walked along the streets, trying to find out what to do next, when they saw a bowling area.

"You have any idea, how to play it?" Goku asked from Vegeta, when they were already on the court.

Vegeta looked at the courts next to them for a few seconds, then turned to them and explained:

"I think you need to hit those white things with the ball."

"Easy enough" Goku nodded, then picked up a ball and threw it towards the figures.

He really made an effort, not to use too much force, but even though he hit all the tenpins, some were thrown over to the left and right court from their own thanks to the impact.

"Are you crazy?" Vegeta snapped at him.

"Hey, I hardly used any force!"

Vegeta throw him another angry look, then as the worker at the club put back the tenpins again, he rolled the ball. He also hit everything, but the ball hit the wall with so much force, that it made a small crack. Vegeta and Goku looked around, but seemingly nobody has seen it so they relaxed.

"I told you so!" Goku smiled sheepishly.

"Shut up!" Vegeta shouted.

After they instructed their fathers, to really not use any strength and they also tried to restrain their own powers, they managed to play almost like humans. Well, once King Vegeta almost sent an energy ball towards the only remaining piece, but his son was quicker and prevented it. Needless to mention, that they attracted a lot of attention from the people in the club and at the end, quite many watched them play. From one side they played quite good, from the other side they looked cool and many of the women would have asked them out on a date. They didn't actually get any invitations as when one of the women gathered enough courage to go to them, her eyes met Vegeta's and she completely froze, then backed off. One look from the prince was usually enough to send shiver on people's back. And they did not even had an idea of what he was capable of.

"What is this?" King Vegeta asked, when they were walking in a park and they saw a playground.

"That's a place where human brats play, but I still fail to see how they can enjoy it" Vegeta answered.

"What do the kids do here, if they are not sent to planets to destroy them?"

"Nothing, at least nothing what makes sense. They play and go to an education system called school."

"Do they learn how to fight there?"

"Humans, don't know how to fight.

"What?" King Vegeta and Bardock asked back in union.

"Come on Vegeta, there are some humans who know how to fight!" Goku interrupted.

"Seriously, Kakarott? You call them fighters? They are jesters at best. Think back on the Tournaments!" Vegeta called.

"Krillin helped a lot and Tien even put up a fight with Cell…"

"The only half-decent fighter on Earth apart from our families is Piccolo, but he is not human. How could there be good fighters, if people think that the best material art school on Earth is the one which belongs to Mr Satan?"

Thinking about him, Goku had to smile. Mr Satan was the hero, the saviour of Earth! He hasn't just defeated Cell, he also saved human kind from Majin Buu! At least that was what everybody believed, apart from their families and friends. As Vegeta and Goku tried to explain their fathers how humans lived, they realised that they knew surprisingly much, while they still failed to understand most of the humans. They arrived back at dinner time just shorty after their wives got home.

"Did you have fun?" Bulma asked, looking at them, when they entered the house.

"Yes" Goku answered smiling and Bardock nodded.

Vegeta and his father weren't so enthusiastic, they both looked at her with their arms crossed on their chests.

"Come on, don't be like that!" Chichi said, while she was dragging along Gine.

"But I look ridiculous!" She insisted while she blushed a bit.

The saiyans were shocked as they looked at her. She was wearing a pleated blue mini-skirt with a leader cut-out west and long black boots, which revealed that she had a stunning figure.

"I sure wish I had saiyan genes" Bulma sighed as she looked at Gine. "Well, of course you are much younger than me, but you will look just the same 20 years from now!"

"How can you dress like that? There is no way I could fight in this!" Gine objected, grabbing her skirt and pulling it a bit, hoping that it will grow longer by doing that.

"Come on, here on Earth it's rare that you have to fight just out of the blue!" Bulma smiled.

Gine wanted to say something, but her eyes met with Bardock's and she couldn't fail to notice the look on his face.

"No!" Gine began. "Don't tell me you actually like this?!"

"You look…" Bardock began, but he was not entirely sure what to say. "good" He finally added, for a lack of better world.

"Come on, that's all what you have to say?" Bulma looked at him a bit angry.

"Hm, that is still better than what I even heard from Goku when I put on a dress" Chichi was thinking aloud.

Hearing that Bulma began to laugh and Chichi soon joined in, while the saiyans looked at them confused. Finally Bardock and Gine went home with Goku and Chichi, while King Vegeta remained there for dinner.

Gine and Bardock really liked Goku's home as it was bigger than theirs and it was in the middle of nowhere. They were found of nature and they found the flora and fauna on Earth quite fascinating. Vegetasei had only 1/10th or even less, due to the harsh environmental conditions, what ruled on the planet. As Gohan, Videl and Pan also joined them for dinner, the kitchen was full of people and there was hardly any free space left.

"It's such a shame that Radditz is on a mission, I'm sure he would have also enjoyed this trip" Chichi said.

"I think at least he doesn't want to kill me anymore" Goku smiled.

"See? I'm sure you will slowly get there" Gine commented.

"But on Vegetasei, is it rare that brothers kill each other?" Goten asked.

"If it's the royal family, then it is bound to happen. Only one of the king's son or daughter can inherit the throne and it's always the strongest one" Bardock answered. "The rest will have to die. But otherwise, normally we don't kill each other. We were in war with many other races and they did the killing for us, that's why saiyans always occupied only a small part of Vegetasei."

"How are things now, that you are not in constant war?" Gohan enquired.

"Strange, but we are still fighting. Yet for the first time ever, we invest a lot of time in training and I never imagined I will become so strong in such a short time."

"Yeah, some of you guys are really good" Goku nodded.

He spent most of his time there, training them and on many occasions Goten, Trunks, Pan and Bra also helped out. Goten made a pact with Chichi; he was allowed to go on Vegetasei until he is keeping up his grades. Goten was a junior in college now; even though he never wanted to have a degree, Chichi insisted on it, saying that Gohan also has one and Trunks was also attending college.


	7. Chapter 7

**King** Vegeta had to give credit for Capsule Corp, it was a big house and Bulma seemed wealthy. He understood that there were no royals on Earth, but she lived above the others, in some sense. Still, that wasn't the reason why Vegeta choose her from all the people. Whenever he figured out a reason, why he mated her, his son denied it. Hence, it still remained a mystery for the King, while he was sure there must be a logical explanation; a reason. On Vegetasei the royal family always choose the strongest one from the elite warriors, making sure that their bloodline remains the strongest and they can continue to rule. While his son knew about Gohan's power, that, again, wasn't the reason why he choose a human. Then why? He remembered, when he asked Bulma about it and she only laughed, without giving any sort of answer. There was something about her… but he still couldn't quite define it, what made her special. If he only knew it took his son years to answer the exact same question!

"So, do you like Earth?" Bulma asked, when they were all sitting in the dining room, having dinner.

While they had a huge dining table, it was now crowded with food as they had an extra saiyan to feed and that wasn't a small matter. At the beginning they had to look above the dishes to actually see each other.

"No" The King answered and continued to eat.

"Gosh, it's so easy to have a conversation with you. At least, care to elaborate?"

King Vegeta sighed, knowing her too well to hope she will give up. He decided to cut the conversation short nevertheless:

"I find it unwise, that people don't know how to fight."

"They don't need it, with Vegeta and Goku around" she winked.

"Hmpf…"

"I see you were also shopping. Do you like the clothes?"

"No"

"Because…?"

"It's not practical at all and it is limiting my movements."

"You must at least like the food! Confess, that it's much better than what you have on Vegetasei!"

"Maybe…"

"Fine, I give up!" Bulma said and looked at her children. "Trunks, Bra, now you try to have a conversation with your grandfather!"

"You were doing quite good" Vegeta remarked, speaking for the first time since dinner started.

While the remark was party ironic, he really meant it in a way. Sure, he could speak with his father about battle tactics and fighting, but if he had to speak with him about "normal" things, he would do much worse, he was sure of it. As he listened to their conversations, he couldn't fail to notice the similarities between his old self and his father. Not that he was that talkative now, but at least when he talked with Bulma now, it didn't look like an interrogation any more.

"Yes, thank you very much for your support Vegeta!" she answered cynically.

"You already seem to know what he will answer anyhow, so why bother?" Vegeta shrugged.

"You do?" The King asked with interest.

So it wasn't just him, who noticed that she seemed to know a lot about him, despite that they only spoke very little.

"Mostly" she answered "but it's not about the actual reply, it's to have conversation. Humans don't eat in silence, starring at each other!"

While Bulma leaned her head on her palm, the King looked at her with stoic face.

"I'm sorry Sire!" Chaya called, suddenly appearing out of nowhere.

"What?" The King asked.

"I'm here to report, that your son was just born."

"What power level does he have?"

"Why am I not surprised that this is the first question he is asking?" Bulma whispered to Vegeta, who only acknowledged this with a smirk.

"Very high Sire, even higher than what Prince Vegeta had."

"Good. You may leave now!"

"Yes, Sire!" Chaya bowed and disappeared.

When the King continued to eat, Bulma jumped up angrily and asked:

"Aren't you going to visit him? Not to mention Garla!"

"Bulma…" Vegeta began and he wanted to stop her.

"I will see him over time" King Vegeta explained.

"No! He is your son, you have to see him now! Come on!"

When he made no indication to get up, she walked over and leaned close to him saying:

"Now!"

"Woman, are you seriously trying to tell me, what to do?" King Vegeta asked and got up angrily.

Both of them were so occupied with the argument, that they failed to notice how the prince struggled not to laugh hearing this sentence. How many times had he asked the exact same question from her back then? His father made a perfect imitation, not just about his wording, but also by the tone of voice he used. It was just too much! To King Vegeta's surprise, Bulma wasn't backing off, not even a little so they were looking at each other angrily from a close distance. It was like they were having a staring contest. Vegeta needed some seconds to regain his usual stoic face and then he stepped to them, grabbed their hands and the next moment they were already on Vegetasei.

"She wouldn't cut it out until you go" Vegeta explained, when his father looked at him outraged.

Trunks and Bra exchanged a look, then continued to eat in the now almost empty dining room.

"I was convinced that my family could not be any weirder, but thanks to your wish I realise now that I was mistaken" Trunks sighed, grabbing an another plate.

"I find them entertaining" Bra laughed also grabbing an another plate.

"What are you doing here?" Garla asked as she looked at her husband, son and daughter-in-law.

She was already on her feet, dressed in a saiyan armour and there was no indication that she just gave birth half an hour ago.

"We came to visit your son" Bulma answered.

She wasn't surprised to meet her on the corridor, she already knew that saiyan women went even to combat shorty after they gave birth. It wasn't as painful to them as it was for humans and they endured pain way better anyhow.

"Is that also some kind of stupid human custom?" Garla raised an eye-brown.

"It's not stupid, but yes."

"Whatever" Garla shrugged, then as she looked over at the King, she asked:

"What the hell are you wearing?"

"Human garments" he answered, outraged by the fact, that he couldn't even change back to his regular clothes.

Bulma could have sworn that she smiled for a split second, but she managed to compose her face too quickly for her to be entirely sure. And she thought Vegeta had an unreadable face! Garla was much worse, she even managed to mask most of the time, when she was angry.

"He is in the nursery" Garla commented, then left them.

The two Vegetas followed Bulma and they stopped in a room, where a baby was lying in a crib. He had almost the same hairstyle as his father, but it was slightly shorter and spikier. Bulma had a strange feeling as she looked at the baby; she could have been his grandmother and he was Vegeta's brother. The prince had similar thoughts at first, it was really strange to have a brother, who was so much younger. On the other hand, he would have been only be 6 years younger, if not for Freeza. When he learned about his existence, he decided to train him, to make sure he becomes a strong leader, somebody who is worthy to lead the saiyan race. While he had no regrets that he won't be the new king, he wanted to make sure that his brother will be the strongest, at least among the saiyans, who live on Vegetasei.

"Verdure" Bulma read the baby's name from a small board, which was put in front of the crib. "Well, I think it's logical."

"Since when can you read the saiyan letters?" The prince asked.

"Since a while now. I had to learn it in order to decipher all the drafts about spaceships and scouters" she answered casually.

Truthfully Vegeta could have expected it from her, but it was still a surprise as she never asked him to teach her. Again, like she was readying in his mind, she added:

"I learned it from Kale, he seems to be interested in science so we made a deal. He taught me how to read your language and I promised him that he can come to Capsule Corp to learn about science, when he is a bit older and he is still interested."

Verdure looked at them silently and he wasn't crying at all. When Vegeta realised what Bulma was about to do, he froze. He was sure, she was well aware, that saiyans were not exactly parenting their children, he made it clear to her back when Trunks was born. The children were either sent to an another planet or they were raised in the nursery by an older warrior and some slaves, if they had high potential. They had their own quarters and never lived with their parents. Vegeta hardly had seen his mother and his father only talked with him, when he was explaining how to rule over their race or when he was willing to take him out on a mission. Royal children had a master, who occasionally trained them, normal children trained alone when they were on Vegetasei.

"Here you go!" Bulma said and as soon as she picked up Verdure, she handed him over to the King.

"What?" He asked sounding a bit scared as he was looking down at his son, who was simply pushed into his arms.

"You should hold him and enjoy, that he is so small and cute."

"Cute?"

"Yes, cute! I know saiyans don't really hold their children, but it feels good, doesn't it?"

King Vegeta wanted to shout back something, but Verdure began to cry and he began to panic, despite himself.

"No wonder he is crying, you were looking at him with a scary face!" She scolded him.

"What?"

"Just try not to look at him, like you are planning to blast him away in the next dimension!"

He looked down at his son, not sure what to do. After a short hesitation he pushed him back to Bulma and simply left the room.

"That went rather well, don't you think?" Bulma asked, looking at Vegeta, while she rocked Verdure to make him stop crying.

Vegeta remembered how Bulma pulled the same number on him with Trunks, with the only difference, that he was already a few months old, when she first forced him to hold him. He was holding Trunks as far away from himself as it was possible and while he demanded from her to take him back, Trunks was crying extremely loudly scared by his shouting. With Bra, things were slightly different and while he wasn't comfortable at first holding her either, he got used to it unexpectedly quickly. But that was because he wanted to change and do all the things right, what he messed up the first time. His father on the other hand had no idea, what it could mean to be a parent, that his son could mean so much more, than just an heir to the throne.

**The** saiyans general behaviour changed a lot in the last 6 months and along with it Vegetasei as well. It turned out that some saiyans had other talents as well, apart from fighting. Nappa discovered that he enjoyed gardening and he gathered plants from other planets as well and created small gardens around the castle. It was odd, seeing the huge saiyan to plant a flower or water the shrubs, but it was something they got used to. Kale was interested in science and whenever Bulma was around he followed her like a dog, trying to learn as much as possible. By the time Verdure was born, saiyans again had other races living among them, but this time they were not really slaves, but workers. Some of them came here as part of a deal; saiyans protected their planets as long as they provided some workers, who lived on Vegetasei. Others were survivors of extinct races and they found shelter among the warrior race and for the protection they were willing to work for them. There were also scientists working in the laboratory, so even Bulma managed to learn a lot, whenever she visited the planet. Capsule Corp also provided 2 scientists, who were trustful and extremely knowledgeable. After the shock of finding out that there was life in space, they were adjusting quite good to their new lifestyle. So while Vegetasei was housing creatures from multiple planets just like before, the mood was entirely different as those "people" were living there from their own will, not enslaved by the saiyans.

"I think we got company" Goku said one day, when they were training in Vegetasei in the middle of the dessert.

"At one of these days, I might end up accidentally killing one of them" Vegeta grunted.

They were both floating in mid-air, taking a short pause from their fight. As Vegetasei was less inhabited than Earth, the two saiyan often trained there as they could go all out and fight. While the gravity room had fortified walls, it was just not big enough for a really serious training, at least not for those two. Garla, King Vegeta, Gine, Bardock and some other saiyans felt their spiking Ki and came out to see their training. It was a spectacular view whenever they had a sparring session, even if they stayed in their base forms. This time though they were fighting a super saiyans and while Goku was still stronger, Vegeta mostly held his own quite good against him and with his savvy tactics, he even cornered the younger saiyan a couple of times.

"I say let's give them something to watch!" Goku smiled and began to raise his Ki even further, until he turned to SSJ3.

Vegeta watched him with a smirk and he also began to raise his Ki until he turned to SSJ3 as well. Reaching this state was almost as challenging for him as turning into a super saiyan all those years ago. The first challenge was to raise the Ki high enough to reach this form, but it proved even more difficult to actually maintain the form. It took him years and it made him furious that even his 9 year old son managed to reach that form with ease. True, for years Trunks could only do it if he fused with Goten; the boys were not able to turn into SSJ3 on their own for a long time. Still, to live with the knowledge that his and Kakarott's son bested him on every SSJ level, it was absurd… After Buu, he sometimes trained with Kakarott and now that the saiyans were resurrected, he trained with him even more. They both benefited from it, as they were the only ones, who could challenge each other and force each other to push through their limits.

"No warm up this time!" The prince called and he launched his attack.

Goku nodded and he also charged. They both knew that their time was limited, their mortal body couldn't maintain an SSJ3 for a long time. They managed to extend the time bit by bit, but even now Goku never reached the same time, when he was dead and he trained in the Other World. At times like this, he actually missed being dead.

"I still cannot believe it, such an immense power" Bardock said, sometimes having a hard time even just following the fight.

"It's obvious why my son is so strong" the King began "but yours… He was classified as a third class."

"It must make you outrages, knowing that my son would be the rightful heir to the throne, not yours" Bardock smiled and quickly added: "Sire!"

The King grinded his teeth, fighting back an urge, to punch Bardock in the face. The only reason he restrained himself was, because he didn't want to miss the fight. While saiyan society was solely based on the fighters' power level, once a baby was born the verdict was in; he lived his life being in the same class until he died. It was extremely rare, that somebody jumped up a class, just like it was rare that two 3rd level fighter had an elite fighter or a royal family ended up with a 3rd class heir. Now it changed as Nappa was originally a first class, but he became an elite, along with Radditz, who was born as a 3rd class. Bardock was classified as a 1st class by now as well and a few other saiyans also changed ranks. Mostly those, who were the most intensively training with Goku and the demi-saiyans. It was all messed up now and the King found it absurd that even Radditz and Nappa were stronger, than him. Sure, Nappa had too much respect for the royal family to take the throne, and Radditz… He had much respect for Vegeta and out of that, he was willing to be just an elite guard to the King. Both lacked the necessary skills to become a good ruler anyhow, especially now that they lifestyle changed somewhat. King Vegeta never trained so much and so hard in his life to improve. He was born as a royal and while he had two of his brothers killed for the throne years ago, he had a natural talent in fighting and he was the strongest of all saiyans, without even trying. Now he had at least Radditz and Nappa to overcome, as he couldn't ever hope to close the gap between him and the demi-saiyans, not to mention Kakarott and Vegeta. As he become conscious of the fact that he accepted not to be the strongest of all saiyans, he froze. He remembered well on the argument, what he had with Vegeta, when he openly told him, that Kakarott was the stronger and he accepted that. Wasn't he just doing the same? Well… yeah, but the gap between Vegeta and Kakarott was nothing, compared to what he had between himself and the demi-saiyans. Even in their base forms, every one of them was unbelievably stronger then he, the King.

"I'm completely beaten" Goku called, landing on the ground and turning back to his normal state.

"We should do this more often" Vegeta smirked and he also landed, while turning back.

Neither of them had the strength to remain standing and they crashed to the ground, lying on their backs, trying to catch their breath.

As Garla looked around, she saw that the surrounding was completely destroyed. Sure, they were in the middle of a rocky dessert, but now the ground was flat and only some pile of rocks indicated that the landscape was originally covered with small hills. Crates were scattered all over the place and two of them were so deep that slowly water started to fill them. Now she began to understand, while they said, it was not so simple to train on Earth, with their power levels.

**This story has the most favourites and follows, so thank you all! Because od you I was able to break those records :) So, what do you think about this chapter? You can be brutally honest even in case you didn't like it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you again for your support! Here is the newest chapter, I hope I can make some of you smile, with some scenes :)**

**As usual, I'm interested to know what you are thinking about this chapter!**

"**I'm** sorry, I really cannot go" Goten said looking at his best friend.

"Why? We waited for month to get tickets to this movie" Trunks asked back.

They were sitting in the living room, both looking at the tickets on the small desk in front of them.

"I know, but I haven't finished my essay for college…"

"What's the topic?" Bra asked.

She was lying on the carpet with Marron and they were checking out a magazine with the most trendy clothes for the months.

"The… Why… Yeah, it's so crappy that I cannot even remember on the title" Goten said and he began to rummage in his backpack.

"I guess the deadline is tomorrow, right?" Trunks asked.

He knew him too well, to think that he wasn't postponing it to the last moment.

"Why science is failing us?" Goten sighed, after he finally found it in his notes. "And yes, I have to submit it tomorrow."

"It's easy enough, you just write some shit like: _The assumption - that understanding a system's constituent parts means we also understand the causes within the system - is not limited to the pharmaceutical industry or even to biology._ The rest will just come" Bra looked at Goten.

"A what? I didn't understand a single world from what you just said."

"I could help you with the essay" she offered, then looked at the clock "but I don't think we can finish it in time. At least not until the movie starts."

"If we can finish it at all, I'm more than happy."

"In this case Bro, you have to go with Marron."

"What?" Trunks asked, panic creeping into his voice.

Even though 6 months passed since he knew he was in love with the girl, he still hasn't gathered the courage to confess his feelings.

"I don't mind" Marron said, looking up at Trunks.

"It's decided then" Bra nodded, then looked at Goten and added: "let's get to work then!"

Trunks sighed, grabbed the tickets and he left with Marron. As soon as the door closed behind them, Bra and Goten looked at each other and smiled widely. They plan was finally in motion, they forced Trunks to go out with Marron. They both noticed how Trunks avoided being alone with her more and more as the months passed and finally they decided to take the matter in their own hands. Marron knew what those 2 were up to, but she was rather grateful than angry. Truthfully, by now she was on the verge of confessing first, no longer having the patience to let the demi-saiyan do it.

"While I don't have any essay like that, I should study for my math exam" Goten confessed.

"Do you need my help?"

"Yours? Bra, you are only in elementary school."

"While I learned that one sentence in advance, I'm pretty good in math. But no pressure, I was just offering."

"Well, I wanted to ask for Trunks' help… It's not that I don't know that you are a genius, but this is really high level stuff."

"Just show it to me!"

"Fine" Goten nodded and pulled out an another book.

It turned out, Bra was indeed able to help, completely shocking Goten. Now he also believed her, that she was bored on every class what she had to take. As they sit by the desk, he couldn't miss the irony, that he needed a 9 years' old help.

"Why don't you attend college, or at least skip elementary school?" Goten asked, when they finally finished.

"My mum says that I'm weird enough, being a demi-saiyan, there is no need for me to attract more attention" Bra explained. "Sure, she wasn't it phrasing like that, but we all know what our human mothers think about us."

"Yeah…"

"How come you are always asking Trunks' help, when you have Gohan, who is living next door and anyhow he is a professor?"

"As much as I like him, he was always a bit of a nerd" Goten laughed. "Once he is into a topic, he cannot stop talking about it an even after we solve all the equations, he keeps on explaining other formulas, totally convinced, that it's the most exciting topic on Earth."

"I think I get the picture" Bra smiled and they both began to laugh.

**Trunks** was never so nervous in his life as right now. They just finished watching the movie and now they were sitting in fast food restaurant. For a while everything was all right, they talked a lot about the plot and actors, but somehow, now they were sitting in silence. Trunks desperately tried to think back, what they normally talked about, but his mind came up completely empty. The only thing what he could concentrate was the fact, that he wanted to confess his feeling to Marron, he finally wanted to be over with it. By now everybody knew how he felt anyhow, maybe even Marron. But in case she knew, why wasn't she saying anything? Was it because she didn't feel the same way, that she still thought they were just childhood friends? Or was it because she wanted him to confess first? What if she believed that the 5 year age difference was simply too much? Well, Bra wanted to date Goten and they had 10 years and she said, that's nothing… Hey, since when was he listening to her 9 years old sister?! He sighed, grabbed the ketchup and tried to put some on his fries.

"You are behaving way more different, than you usually do. Is there some special occasion, which is causing this?" Marron asked, looking at him.

"Uh?" Trunks managed to ask, feeling how his palm began to sweat.

"Are we like on a date?"

Hearing that Trunks lost control and pushed all the ketchup to his fries, resulting that he had actually more ketchup on his pate now as fries. Seeing that, Marron couldn't restrain herself and she began to laugh, causing the young demi-saiyan to blush slightly. It was lucky that they were sitting at a corner desk and the plants around them covered them from the sight of the other guests.

"No, it's not a date" Trunks finally answered, looking into her blue eyes.

She had the exact same eye colour as he had when he turned into super saiyan and her hair was also almost the same shade of blond as that of a super saiyan's. Of course as she was wearing her hair in two ponytails, nobody would assume she was one, as saiyans had their crazy hairstyles. With her slender body and girly clothes nobody would have assumed she was a fighter. Right now she was wearing a pink dress with sandals; from all of Trunks' strange friends and family members, she looked the most normal.

"Oh, I see" Marron answered and he couldn't miss to detect a slight disappointment in her voice.

Or was it just something, what he wanted to hear? Either way, he decided to act. Being rejected must be still better, that feeling so unsecure.

"But… that doesn't mean, I don't want to ask you out on dates. I…" he blushed again and he felt like his face was burning "I… I'm in love with you!"

There, he said it. He felt a bit nauseous, his throat was dry like a dessert and his heart pounded so quickly that it was like he was on a verge of a heart attack, but it was out. At that moment he was so relieved and proud on himself, that he hasn't even noticed that Marron got up from her seat and sit down next to him. He only realised what was happening, when she was pressing her soft lips against his and before he could react, she was kissing him. Just when he wanted to kiss her back, she pulled away smiling:

"I'm in love with you since almost 2 years now and I cannot believe that you finally confessed!"

"2 years?" Trunks asked, taken aback.

She was only 13 back then. Sure, he loved her since 6 months now, maybe a bit longer, but it was so hard to imagine that she felt the same for such a long time.

"They say girls are more mature than boys and I tend to agree" she smiled, getting up and sitting back at the opposite side of the table.

"Well, it was about time you told her!" Bra said that evening, when Trunks arrived home.

Originally Trunks had no intention sharing the news with his little sister, but she kept nagging him, until he finally gave in. Now he was sitting on the coach in his room, while Bra interrogated him.

"Easy for you to say" Trunks answered.

"So, when will you have your first official date with her?"

"I'm not sure…"

"What? You haven't asked her out?!"

"Hey, I was nervous."

"Yeah, you don't say… You should call her tomorrow and set up a date! She is waiting for this for years now."

"How do you know that?"

"Dah, she is my best friend. Of course I know!"

"What? You knew all along how she felt?"

"Yepp. You should really stop to treat me like a child, Bro!"

"I tend to agree with that, while in reality any other 9-year old is still a child."

**A**s the next day was Saturday, the demi-saiyans spent their time on Vegetasei. Before Bra went to play with the other saiyan children, she visited her uncle in the nursery. As she entered the room she saw that her grandfather was standing in front of the crib, looking down on Verdure, seemingly lost in his own world. As she walked closer, he finally felt her Ki and jumped a bit in surprise.

"I won't tell anybody, that I caught you red-handed" Bra said with a smirk, seeing the distress on his grandfather's face.

"I just had to come this way for" he said and fanatically began to search for something "this!" He finished, grabbing a towel.

"Sure" she nodded, clearly revealing that she didn't believe him.

"Come with me, I was planning anyway to talk with you!" The King said and walked towards the door.

Bra looked at Verdure, then decided to follow her grandfather, curious what he wanted from her.

"As you are the princess, even though you are only a demi-saiyan, we need to find you an appropriate mate!" King Vegeta stated.

"Don't bother, I already selected one; I want Goten."

"What?"

The King was shocked, for more than one reason. The first was that she was part of the royal family and she wanted to choose a… well, he couldn't exactly say a 3rd class as Goten was stronger than all of his royal guards, but… As Bra studied his face, she had a close enough idea, what he was just thinking about so she added:

"Anyhow, just imagine the power of our children! I mean Goku is the strongest of all and my father is the second strongest! Goten turned into a super saiyan at age 7, being the youngest saiyan who reached that level and me… apart from being a genius, I'm also a remarkable fighter and part of the royal family."

"I…" The King wanted to object, but he couldn't find any failure in her logic, it was spotless.

She was so savvy, despite being so young that it almost scared King Vegeta. Now, that he thought about it, she could be the perfect heir. Sure, normally they don't skip a whole generation, but it wouldn't be the first time that a grandchild inherited the throne, instead of the child.

"No! Don't even go there" Bra said, again sensing the direction of his thoughts "I'm not interested in the throne either. You can ask Trunks as well, but he would give you the same answer, I'm sure."

"How the hell do you know what I'm thinking? You, and your mother as well."

"I know how you saiyans are thinking and my mother, well… she knows my father and they say he was somewhat similar to you, when he came to Earth first."

Vegeta walked towards them from the opposite direction and was a bit surprised seeing them together. Bra smiled at him and explained:

"Just imagine, grandpa wanted to find me an _appropriate_ mate!"

"What?" Vegeta looked at them, taken aback.

Then he realised that the royal family members mostly had their future mates at age 7-8, so technically Bra was old enough for it.

"Don't worry, I told him that I will marry Goten!"

Like that was a consolidation… He had no idea, when Bra first decided this, but he felt that just like with everything else, she will have her way with this as well. He even doubted that Goten himself will have much saying in the matter.

**F**inally Garla had the opportunity to visit Earth and while King Vegeta said he wasn't interested to go again, Bardock and Gine also tagged along. While Goku and Bardock went to watch some horror movie, Bulma and Chichi were more than happy to go out shopping again. Especially as while Gine put on some of the human dresses she got from her previous visit, Garla had her saiyan armour on. It turned out, Garla had a slightly similar taste in clothing as the King. Regardless what Chichi and Bulma said, she decided to wear a short black dress made from leather, what had laces at the backside, made from small chains and a belt which had spikes. To enhance the somewhat gothic impression, she chose long black boots, full with clasps.

"Maybe she should have kept her armour" Bulma whispered to Chichi as people kept looking at them.

As they walked in the mall, Gine and Garla stopped before a lingerie shop, looking at the displayed items with utter confusion.

"What are those?" Gine asked.

"Lingerie" Chichi answered but as the two saiyans kept looking at her confused she added: "You know, underwear."

"Underwear?" Garla asked back, trying to imagine it.

"I'm not sure about the saiyans, but we on Earth wear those under our dresses" Bulma also tried to explain it.

As they entered the store, Garla and Gine got more and more confused. As Gine held up a red bra which was made from lace, Chichi asked:

"Do you want to try it on?"

"Try it on?" Gine asked, blushing a bit.

"Come on, with that body of yours, you will look stunning!" Bulma said while Chichi began to push her towards the cubicles.

"What is this?" Garla asked, holding a nightgown.

It was deep purple, extremely short, made of silk and was just in the right amount transparent.

"It's like a PJ, with a slightly other purpose. Women sleep in these." Bulma answered.

She remembered well on Vegeta's reaction, when he has seen her at the first time in one of those. They were not even together (in any sense) back then. She just got up from the bed, when he busted into her room saying:

"Woman, your damn gravity machine is…" But he never quite managed to finish the sentence as his eyes glued to her body.

"Vegeta, you pervert!" She cried out and grabbed a pillow, throwing it towards him.

She never expected it, but the pillow hit the prince full in the face as he was completely frozen and only noticed the pillow, once it bounced off from his face and fell to the floor. The next moment he blushed and Bulma had to blink twice, to make sure she was seeing it right. Apart from anger, so far Vegeta masked all of his other emotions from her and so it was unexpected to see him embarrassed. Who would have thought?

"Seriously?" Garla asked, bringing back Bulma to the present.

"Sure. I mean there are some more "standard" nightgowns than this, but it's for sleeping. Try it on, I bet you will like it!"

"What?"

"Just try it on!" Bulma pressed and forced Garla to the fitting room.

"I don't think it's the right size" Gine said, stepping out of the room, causing all the men to look at her gaping.

She had red panties on with a matching bra. She was right though, the bra was way too small as it squeezed her breast together and made them look bigger.

"Gine!" Chichi called and tried to push her back behind the curtains.

"Don't you think it's small?" Gine asked, not backing off.

While she was trying to check herself out in the mirror, Chichi tried to force her back. By now all the men and some of the women were looking at them.

"Ted!" One of the women cried out angrily and pushed her elbow into his ribs "Don't you dare to look at her!"

But Ted was just too absorbed in the sight and Chichi was sure, he didn't even feel the pain in his ribs. Garla had caused a similar situation, when she stepped out in the nightgown. Sure, that covered somewhat more, but still… she was a beautiful woman and young.

"Why are they so fancy looking, when nobody is supposed to see these?" Gine asked later, when she was fully dressed again.

"The same about the nightgown, I don't get it" Garla added.

"Just let Bardock and King Vegeta see it, that might explain it better" Bulma said and Chichi giggled.

**V**egeta, Trunks and Bra were in the throne room with the King, when Garla walked in, coming back from Earth. In case Vegeta thought Gine was shocking in her dress the other day, he had to give in, that his mother was even more… stupefying in her gothic dress-up.

"Wow, I bet nobody has a grandma like her!" Bra giggled, elbowing Trunks.

"Garla?" King Vegeta asked, not even entirely sure, that the woman before him was indeed his mate.

"Sorry, I forgot to change back" She answered, then looked closer at her mate who was looking at her… well, like he never looked at her before.

"Please don't tell me, mother picked this out" Trunks said, while Vegeta was trying hard not to even look at her in that preposterous outfit.

He had no idea, that he was extremely lucky, that he was unaware what lingerie she was wearing under that dress.

"No. It was my choosing" Garla answered not quite understanding all the peculiar reactions.

While at first she was on the opinion that human clothing was bad, by now she was not entirely sure. Looking at the human trend, the saiyans all dressed the same. Sure, they had differently coloured armours, but that was nothing compared what kind of variety human clothing offered. While more than half of them were not proper for fighting, if humans really had an another lifestyle, then it was acceptable. At the end Garla made the biggest effort to understand humans. She even asked Bra to teach her to read the human letters and she lost herself in the world of books. First it was just history, later she began to read history-based novels.

"**I** don't get it, how can it be that people are in constant war, at least some of the nations and they are still so weak" Garla said, putting back a book on the self.

She became a more and more recent visitor in Capsule Corporation, so Vegeta couldn't avoid her as easily as before. Just that day she asked him to show her the library as she wanted to borrow some new books to read.

"That was a question I also asked a lot, when I learned somewhat from their history" Vegeta answered.

While her mother was walking along the long bookshelves, he remained standing at the door, with his arms crossed on his chest.

"I mean it. They are much worse, than we!"

"They rely on their weaponry and generally on their somewhat advanced technology" Vegeta began. "While they cannot run on a normal speed, they created cars and other vehicles to cover huge distances. They even have airplanes, solving the problem of flying."

"Fascinating. It's a shame that you are so stubborn about protecting them. We could sale them as slaves for a good prize, not to mention the planet!"

As Garla looked at her son's serious face, she smiled and added:

"Hey, I was just joking!"

"Joking?"

Since when was her mother joking? She was always serious. Sure, he himself wasn't somebody who told jokes all the time, but he had at least a dark sense of humour. But then again, it was very little, what he knew about his own mother. It was one thing that she died when he was 5, but saiyan women never really "cared for" their children, not even the royal ones. He learned from her how to read as she insisted to teach that to him, but apart from that he rarely has seen her at all. Not that he spent so much time with his father either, but at least they went on some missions together.

"Anyhow, as this house is relatively big, how come you don't have your own room?" Garla asked, turning towards him.

While lower class warriors like Bardock had only small houses and lived in the same room with their mates, the royal family and the elite fighters, who lived in the palace, all had separate rooms. Sure, the mates occasionally visited each other to make offspring, but they never shared the same room. Now, when he thought back on the day, when Bulma moved in his room, he couldn't actually pinpoint the exact date. It sort of just happened. After Cell, she kept on visiting him and while at the beginning they only had sex, later it began to change. She came in his room earlier, than he finished the training and she was waiting for him in the bed. Also after the intercourse she simply refused to go back to her own room and fell asleep there. At first he considered leaving the room himself, but well… he stayed. Day by day Bulma began to move her things into the room. First it was just some garment, a pillow, a towel and one day he realised that she simply moved in. What also hit him and it was extremely hard to accept; was the fact, that he wasn't really minding it. Sure, he kept telling himself that he was just sleeping there, so it didn't matter, but by now he was aware that he liked sharing a room with her. Not that he will say that to her mother!

"Humans, who are married are sharing the same room" He shrugged, like it was no big deal.

"Strange…"

"I heard you also started to train with Trunks" Vegeta tried to change the topic.

"That's correct. Your father improved so much during this 6 months, that now I'm convinced it's not just a waste of time. I still have issues believing that a demi-saiyan can be so extremely strong."

"They don't have quite the same attitude, but they are not bad."

"Recently I asked myself, whether we eradicated some similar race in the past, who were not strong enough, but had some other value, like humans. And I find this thought quite disturbing! I mean, we believe power is above anything and who is weak should die."

Again, Vegeta was shocked. Not because he didn't have similar thought in the past, but because he never expected her mother to feel like this. Could saiyans really change their way of thinking?

"I think I have spent too much time talking with Bra and Trunks" Garla smiled. "Not to mention Bulma."

Vegeta looked at her mother, trying to find out what she was thinking exactly. Truthfully, he never quite expected for her or his father to change their opinions so quickly. Sure, they still had a long way to go, but it seemed like all the saiyans can change, given the right influence. Was Bra right all along? Can they all develop feelings and change their way of thinking about what is right and what is wrong?


	9. Chapter 9

**I never expected that this story will be so popular. It got as many reviews as my BV story and much more follows and favourites! Thank you!**

**Truthfully I was playing with the idea, to make the previous chapter the last one, but then I decided to continue this a bit more and check out how the saiyans are doing 9 years from the last chapter. I could have posted this as a separate sequel, but I think it closely belongs together.**

**A**lmost 9 years passed since Bra's wish and by now the saiyans actually became the peacekeeper of the universe. More and more races asked them for help and at two occasions even Kibitoshin asked them to defeat some overlord.

"Briefs, how dare you fall asleep on class?!" Bra jumped up as Mr Kurogawa shouted in her ears.

"I'm terribly sorry!" She said, while the whole class was laughing.

"Do you think, just because of your family background, you are entitled not to pay attention?"

"It has nothing to do with my family" she answered "It's about the fact, that I already know everything, what you are teaching and I'm bored."

"Bored?!" Kurogawa asked, shouting.

As Bra had a sensitive hearing due to her saiyan genes, she shut her eyes tight, trying to lessen the pain. He looked angrily at the young girl, it was no secret that he disliked her. She was wearing a too tight strapless red top and a somewhat short black skirt, with sandals. He had no idea, how the young heir would dress, if not for Vegeta. He strictly objected whenever she wanted to wear something too sexy, but he couldn't entirely force her to wear "proper garments".

"Yes, I'm bored! But at least I don't distract the others, trying to talk with them! I'm just simply sleeping, not disturbing your lesson."

"Go to the principal's office at this instance!" He shouted again and Bra stepped towards the door, sighing.

As she walked towards the office, she seriously asked herself, what was wrong with her math teacher. All the other teachers tolerated her for not paying attention, until she did well on the tests (which she always did) and remained silent. But not Kurogawa. No! He had to send her to the principal.

"Mrs Brief! What a pleasant surprise!" The principal said, looking up from his file on his desk.

He was around 70 years old, with full white hair and bread. First, when the demi-saiyan met him, she couldn't help to think that he was Santa. Well, he was not as… overweighed, but still, the similarity was remarkable.

"Mr Claus" Bra nodded and sit down in front of his desk.

Yeah, his name; Claus, wasn't helping either, not to imagine him as Santa Claus. By now she knew that he was a nice and understanding man. He spent his whole life teaching children and he was actually one of the principals, who really cared. Not just because it was his job to care.

"I trust Mr Kurogawa sent you, right?"

"Good guess, sir."

"We both know, that I should tell you off and we are both all aware, that I won't. I'm too glad that you are not causing as much trouble as your brother did, with Goten. I sure wish Pan was like you! But just today she was again picking a fight at the cafeteria."

Bra had to smile. While she made no secret that she was a genius, she hid the fact, that she was engaged in material arts. Everybody though she was a bit clumsy girl, with an average ability in sports. She even pretended to be totally exhausted after PE classes. Somehow she was standing out already as she was, there was no need to appear even more strange. Pan on the other hand was an average student, but she never let anybody mess with her. By now she was well known and as she walked in the building, the students cleared out of her way, making sure she can pass them.

"Pan is a bit of a tomboy" Bra answered. "But believe me, she is trying her best to behave, just like me!"

"Yeah, somehow I'm also believing it and that's scares me a little. I cannot shake the feeling, that there is more than meets the eyes." Claus sighed, then after a short pause he continued: "As I need to keep up the appearance that I'm angry with you, I need to ask you to stay after classes and help to prepare the school for tomorrow's sport day."

Bra wasn't surprised to find out that Pan got the same punishment and so they placed the equipment on the schoolyard. Pan was almost 16 now and she was two classes below Bra. She was wearing a red Venus tank top, ink rinse carpi and black tennis shoes. Her raven hair reached until her shoulder and she simply wore it in a ponytail.

"It's so annoying" Pan sighed as she carried out a bar with Bra.

"Well, it's supposed to be heavy" Bra winked, looking at the bar.

"I so envy my father, he only had to put up with this theatre, when he was 16, but we… we are attending school since we are 6!"

"Come on Pan, it's not so bad!"

"Easy for you to say, you are popular!"

"I think you are quite famous yourself!"

"But not like you. Come on Bra, you know that every boy is in love with you!"

"And you have no idea, how annoying that is! I mean they are confessing me every day and my locker is full with love letters…"

"I sure would trade places with you. My dating life is a disaster… Every time I manage to get a date, something just goes wrong. Like last week; did that robber had to attack the bank when I was walking in front of it with Trevis?"

Bra had to concentrate not to laugh out loud. Pan was too much like Videl in her teens, every time she was in the city, she just had to prevent some criminal attack. Once her dates have seen her strength, they simply run off. She was somewhat scary anyhow, due to the fact that she beat up guys in the school as well and she never even broke a sweat.

"I'm quite sure there is somebody out there for you, who will fall in love with your unique character."

"Yeah…" Pan sighed. "I cannot believe you just turned down Dave today! I mean he is like… the best looking guy ever!"

"My heart belongs to Goten."

"I know you told him he has time until you are 18, but you will be 18 in about 2 months and right now he seems to be involved with Tracy. They are together since 5 months now, that's the longest relationship ever!"

"They will break up, she is not the right one for him."

"How do you know that?"

"It's obvious. Because it's me!"

Pan had to laugh hearing this remark. Bra just had so much confidence in herself, that sometimes it still made her wonder where that is coming from. Then, as she thought about Bulma and Vegeta; it was no wonder Bra had such a personality. Truthfully Trunks was rather the odd one. He turned out to be quite normal for a man having such a family.

When Bra finally arrived home, she heard his father and Verdure "talking" in the kitchen from the hall. She decided to postpone dinner and went up to her room. While his father and uncle had a really good relationship, they argued almost as much as her father did with her mother. Bra had a feeling they were already on it since a while now and she decided to leave them alone.

"Did you seriously run away?" Vegeta asked, looking at his much younger brother.

"I did not run away, father knows exactly that I'm here. It's just… he refused to let me come here." Verdure explained, while he grabbed a plate and filled it with food.

He really liked to spend time on Earth and he felt like home in Capsule Corp. While he heard from some of the saiyans that his brother and the rest of the saiyans who lived on Earth were somewhat strange and humans were ever stranger, he liked spending time here. And while the castle was the home of the royal family, he found this house almost as fascinating, with all its human furniture and equipment. While neither his father not his brother thought much of the movies and series, he had found some, which were just awesome. When Trunks and Goten held a movie night, he also joined them lately.

Vegeta sighed, but didn't say anything, just continued to eat and watched silently as Verdure joined him at the counter. His brother reminded him of his own younger self. Verdure was restless, always wanted to go on some mission and learn. He was determined to become the strongest saiyan and be a wordy king. While Vegeta had no interest in ruling, Verdure was amazed by the might what their father had as a king. Right now he was supposed to learn about saiyan history, but he refused to remain on the planet and came to Earth to train with his brother. Vegeta was aware that his brother though he was some kind of god; he was totally mesmerised by his power.

"I know ruling is not just about power, but I can learn all that crap, once I'm the strongest" Verdure explained, when he finished eating.

"Come on, don't waste any time then!" Vegeta said and indicated his brother to follow him.

Verdure instantly had a bright smile on his face and jumped off from the chair. His enthusiasm for training matched Vegeta's and Goku's from every aspect. He wasn't a super saiyan yet, but from all the full-blooded saiyans only King Vegeta and Bardock managed to reach the level a couple of years ago. It seemed like turning into super saiyan was much easier for demi-saiyans for some unknown reason. Bra reached it at age 10 and Pan at age 11. Some others were close to it, like Garla, Gine, Radditz, Nappa and Kale, but even if the legend about the super saiyan turned out to be a little different, at least reaching the level still seemed something, what only a few could do.

"Why? Why can't I become a super saiyan?" Verdure asked 30 minutes later, when he was on his knees, trying to catch his breath.

"It's not easy, that's why!"

"It was easy enough for Trunks and Goten!"

"Gohan and Mirai Trunks also needed the rage to reach this level, hence not even all of them had it easy" Vegeta said, grabbing a bottle and drinking all of the water from it.

He wasn't tired at all and he didn't even need to turn to a super saiyan to beat Verdure. He was way stronger than him, even in his base form.

"Still, I'm the prince, I should be the best!"

Hearing that Vegeta had to laugh out aloud, causing his brother to look at him.

"Being a prince alone, doesn't mean a thing when it comes to true power. Look at Kakarott or Bardock! They were supposed to be 3rd class. They were 3rd class!"

"Yeah, I know… still… It just sucks how weak I'm. If Freeza would come now and try to blow up the planet, I might not be able to stop him!"

"Stop whining and get up!" Vegeta called and as soon as Verdure was standing, he attacked him.

It took an another hour until they finished the training for the day. By then Verdure was hardly able to walk and he felt like he had not a single body part, which wasn't hurting like hell. Still, he was happy. While Vegeta promised to train him, it was rare, that he took the fight with him somewhat seriously. As they stepped out of the gravity room, they looked at a really angry King:

"How dare you come here, when I ordered you to stay and study?"

"Now, that I had a proper training, I will do that" Verdure groaned. "I'm beat anyhow."

With that he disappeared, leaving his father and brother alone. As King Vegeta looked at his other son, Vegeta snapped:

"I have nothing to do with it!"

"No? Then who the hell was just now training him?"

"He came here on his own."

"Because he is like you! All he wants to do is train and he doesn't understand that being a king requires more than just physical strength."

"He will understand it soon enough" Vegeta answered. "Just send him on some dangerous mission and he will realise, tactic and strategy is also important to obtain victory."

The King looked at his older son, understanding that he referred to the time, when he was Freeza's soldier. Suddenly from a prince, he became a nobody; he was only a common fighter. It wasn't enough to know that Freeza was much more powerful than he was, but he had other warriors at his disposal, who were also much stronger than the saiyans. Suddenly he had to face the truth, that while the saiyans were a warrior race, there were other species, who matched or exceeded their powers. The only way he was able to survive some of the mission was, because he learned to use his head and he developed master strategies. While the King was interested in the time, when Vegeta executed Freeza's orders, he never really learned much about those years. But at least he heard much about the happenings after he first arrived to Earth. Especially during the first year after Vegetasei was resurrected, he watched him and his family curiously. He couldn't understand his relationship with Trunks and Bra, as it was nothing like what the saiyans had with their children. Hell, saiyans did not really have any relationship with their children! Now, when he looked at Verdure, sometimes he was still surprised how he raised him. He was really his father and while he wanted him to become a mighty ruler, it wasn't the only thing, what was important to him. Not anymore. Sometimes he had pangs of conscience, because he never had this kind of relationship with Vegeta. Well, he wasn't even aware that he was able to feel this way! So much changed during the last 9 years and in a sense he was almost grateful for Freeza for destroying Vegetasei. Without him, the saiyans would have remained bloodthirsty and cruel and regardless how stupid humans were, their influence also played an important role.

"Maybe it's not such a bad idea" King Vegeta nodded, then after saying goodbye, he teleported back to Vegetasei.

"I sure envy Verdure" Bra said, when Vegeta entered the kitchen. "I would so much more train then go to this stupid school."

"You know, I always agreed with that" the prince answered, opening the fridge.

"I know. We heard that argument with Trunks a couple of times" Bra giggled, thinking back how many times she had to woke up in the morning hearing them shouting with each other.

By now she was sure the whole neighbourhood was used to them and knew a lot more about the family, then they intended to share.

**O**ne day as Bra entered the living room she found Goten there and he looked pissed.

"Where is Trunks?" She asked, sitting down next to him on the couch.

She was sure Goten was waiting for her brother, because as much as she would have preferred it, Goten wasn't ever coming to visit her. Still, she could live with that for the time being, as even though he hung out with Trunks, Bra had a lot of opportunity to see him and talk with him. Mostly somebody else was also around, like Marron or Pan, but they always had a good time together.

"Beats me! He said he will be back by now" Goten answered and as he searched for his best friend's Ki, he added: "Still in the office."

"In the lab to be exact" Bra added. "While he really hates the board meetings, he just cannot ever come home in time, when he is working on a project. Poor Marron, I bet she is used to it by now."

"It's crazy that they are already married! I mean I'm only a year younger, but I haven't even got a relationship, which lasted longer than a couple of month!"

Trunks and Marron married four years ago, when she turned 20. Bra remembered how crazy it was, when they planned the wedding and at the end Trunks and Marron were happy, when it was finally over. Bulma wanted a big wedding, maybe because of the fact that she had only a small one when she married Vegeta. Truthfully it was a miracle they had a wedding at all back then, as the prince considered the whole thing a stupid Earthly costume. Bra thought it was cool and she enjoyed helping her mother picking up the decorations, the cake, the food and the design of the invitation. It was like a mental ward on the previous day and the only 2 person who managed to keep it cool were Goku and Vegeta. Goku mainly because he was only interested in food and Vegeta because… well, he was simply Vegeta. King Vegeta and Garla first couldn't imagine how a wedding planning could last for months, but they quickly realized that it can take even longer. While at the end everything was perfect, they couldn't understand why humans made mating so complicated in the first place. The first of their concerns was though the fact, that Trunks intended to marry a human. While Bra told her grandfather that she will marry Goten, he at least was a demi-saiyan and a strong one! But Marron was just a human. Sure they were surprised when they learned that she was also a fighter and capable of putting up the fight with several saiyans, still… the King hoped that at least he will marry somebody from the elite fighters. Garla and King Vegeta soon realized that they had no saying in the matter, while they couldn't understand how Vegeta could be ok with that. Sure he pointed out that both Kakarott and himself has a human mate, but they had no other choice as all the saiyans were dead for a while. Somehow by now they accepted Marron and at days that still confused the royal couple. Humans had a strange influence on them, which they only noticed once it was already too late.

"What about…" here Bra really needed to think hard to remember his current girlfriend's name "Tracy?"

"I think I cannot get any lower than that. She broke up with _me_!"

"Oh, so that's why you are angry!"

"Who said I'm angry?" Goten asked jumping up.

Realising how his temper risen, he quickly sit back, throwing an angry look at the grinning girl next to him.

"It's obvious. Anyhow, while you are allowed to dump girls on a weekly basis, can't one of them break up with you?"

"But nobody ever broke up with me!"

Bra had to laugh, seeing Goten's angry and confused face. Regardless what she was telling him, he just couldn't see the point. After 30 minutes of discussion, she finally asked:

"Were you in love with her?"

"No."

"Does it hurt, that she broke up with you?"

"It sure hurts my pride!"

"Please, I'm the one who should say things like that. Pride? Seriously?!"

"Well… yeah" the demi-saiyan answered, thinking about it for a moment. "I mean I think that something is wrong with me. My father married my mother when they were 18, Gohan fell in love with Videl at 17. Even Trunks managed to marry now and he is together with Marron, since he was 19. But me…"

"Sure, I see your point. But there are other examples, like my parents! Or Krillin and C18! You just need to find the right one and she might be closer, than you think."

Goten looked at Bra and for the first time he didn't see his best friend's sister - the little girl, who she once was - but a woman. She turned out to be quite stunning, which was no surprise as Bulma was also hot, when she was young and she looked extremely similar. Suddenly he remembered on her confession all those years ago and the talk they had about him becoming her boyfriend. But that was ages ago and Bra never said anything since then. He assumed she has already forgotten about it, as for sure he had. Yet, she wasn't the type who simply gave up something. As he was thinking about this he become conscious of the fact that he was hoping she still felt something for him. Why? Come on, he was 28 and she was only 18. Did that 10 years matter so much? It sure did, when she was 8, but now… now things were a little different.

"Crap!" He jumped up and left the house.

Bra looked after him somewhat surprised. She had no idea, what got into him, simply running away. It's not like she was implying anything, at least not really… Then it hit her. Could it be that Goten was actually thinking about her like a potential girlfriend? It would be about time, but she couldn't hope that it will be so simple.

"I could have sworn I felt Goten's Ki here" Trunks said as he entered the house a minute later.

"He was here, waiting for you" Bra nodded "but for some reason he decided to leave just a moment ago."

"What did you do with him?" Trunks asked.

"Nothing, I swear! We were just talking."

Trunks looked at Bra for a little longer, than left the house and flew after his best friend."


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you again for your support! By now you can all see that I always managed to update my stories as promised and I'm happy for that. Unlike my BV story, this isn't just writing itself using me :D I actually have to give some effort and at times I had no idea, where the story is going. But enough about that; please enjoy the next chapter!**

"**W**ow, you are really good!" Goku smiled as Bardock landed a punch and he crashed into a rock.

They were on Vegetasei, training in the dessert, both in their super saiyan form.

"It's such an immense power, that at some days I still cannot believe, I have it" Bardock grinned, while he looked at his arms, surrounded by golden light.

"I still don't know why only you and King Vegeta reached it though. I mean Radditz is also training like crazy…"

"Based on the legend, apart from you, nobody else was supposed to be one at least for the next 100 years or so. The others just need more time."

"We will see, but for sure you don't need our help any more, dealing with the bad guys."

"Some are really challenging!" Bardock said, sounding like he was enjoying it.

And he was. Since the saiyans fought to defend the weaker races, they had somewhat less missions, but it was ok as they could train more. Those missions were tougher as the ones, where they were sent to destroy planets, as mostly they had to fight races with low power levels. While since being the good guys they discovered, there were surprisingly many other warriors in the universe, who sometimes proved to be wordy opponents. Not even the King had much faith that this could work, yet it was working out just fine.

"It's about time you two are back!" Gine called, when several minutes later the 2 saiyans arrived home.

Since Bardock became an elite, he was offered a quarter in the palace, but he and Gine liked the house too much to move. He was the first saiyan ever, who refused to live in the castle. They only built 3 additional rooms to the house, but otherwise they were fine.

"Man, I'm starving!" Goku called and sit down at the table.

Before he could grab a plate though, Chichi hit him with a frying pan, crying:

"At least wash up, before you eat up everything!"

Goku sighed but got up and went to the bathroom. He knew too well, that it was pointless to argue with her, so the sooner he obeyed, the sooner he could eat. Gine's cooking was already good, when Goku first tasted it, but during the years she learned several different meals and by now she was also making cookies and sweats, which were something unknown by the saiyans previously. One of the humans' best qualities were their wide choice of meal.

As much as Chichi hated the idea first for Goku going on Vegetasei to train as she was not sure about the saiyans, for her own surprise she actually grown to like his family. She was too stubborn to say it out aloud, that all the saiyans were ok now, but at least she agreed that there were some exceptions. Also, since Vegetasei was resurrected, Goku seemed satisfied and happy with his life. By now she really believed, that he won't leave her again, to find an another big adventure. He was right; with the saiyans around, there was pretty much enough action here. Sure, he sometimes went on missions which took weeks, still it was an unexpectedly good feeling to know, that he will come back, no matter what. By now she has given up every hope that he will ever find a proper job, but then again, he was the hero – that work was pretty much enough, even if it wasn't paying. Since Gohan became a professor, just like she intended him to be from the start and Goten was more or less ok as well, being a material art trainer in his own dojo, she was at ease. Sure, she still had to worry about Pan, but so far she was getting proper grades, though she was still a bit more enthusiastic about fighting, as she would have preferred. Somehow, Chichi assumed, since Gohan only occasionally trained to stay in shape, Pan will change over time as well. So far it wasn't the case, but maybe she just needed more time to mature.

"Why are you smiling?" Goku asked, once they were back on Earth and they appeared in front of their house.

"I was just thinking, how Bra's wish turned out to be a good idea. Regardless, how crazy it seemed." Chichi answered and hugged her husband tightly, who wasn't expecting this and lost his balance.

They ended up on the ground, Chichi on top of Goku. Once they realised it, they both began to laugh. For these days it was worth to suffer so much in the past. Chichi had to lose her husband twice, to finally be able to stay with him forever.

"**P**lease Goten, you have to help me out here!" Pan said, trying hard not to break her mobile phone while she was holding it.

"Why me?" He asked, while he walked around in his dojo.

He already knew that he shouldn't pick up the phone, once he saw Pan's name on the display. His niece was trouble and by now he was sure, even he and Trunks were not that regularly sent to the principal's office.

"You know why! My mother told me, if she has to pick up me once again this month, she will ground me."

"Can't you ask Gohan?"

"Yeah, because he is so good, keeping a secret from my mother! You know that he is a terrible liar!"

Hearing that, Goten had to laugh out aloud. It was true; whenever Gohan tried to lie about something, his ears became red, he had slight sweat drops on his forehead and sometimes even his voice was trembling.

"What did you do this time anyway?"

"I beat-up a guy who was harassing a first-year student. But the principal will tell you that in details for about 30 minutes."

"Yeah, I know him. I bet he will be quite surprised seeing me in his office."

"Does that mean you are coming? Please Goten! Please!"

"Ok, ok, I'm there within 2 minutes."

When Pan hung-up the phone she was extremely relieved. While Gohan would be understanding, her mother would freak-out. She just couldn't understand, that demi-saiyans couldn't simply "keep a low profile", especially not in school. Still, she was happy that it wasn't Chichi, who got called every time she was in trouble. Knowing her grandmother she had no idea, how Goten lived through his years in school.

"Pan, come on in!" Claus called as he opened the door.

Pan got up from the chairs and walked inside the office. She knew the place too well, she could have described it with her eyes closed, up to the smallest detail.

"I already called my uncle." Pan explained as she sit down in the chair.

"Oh" It was all Claus could say, before Goten entered the office and after he greeted him, he sit down to the chair next to Pan.

"Goten, what a… pleasant surprise!" Claus forced a smile on his face.

They were both aware, that it was the first time, Goten entered the office without him, breaking any of the rules.

"Gohan asked me to pick her up, in case something went wrong today" Goten lied effortlessly.

"I see" the principal nodded, while he also occupied his chair.

There was a long awkward silence, before he gathered himself and told Goten, what Pan actually did. He had a feeling, he was just wasting his time, but then again, he couldn't just let the girl go. As much as he would have preferred Gohan or Videl, Goten was also entitled to pick her up, hence he had to deal with the young saiyan.

"Poor guy, he wasn't expecting to see me again" Goten grinned as they stepped out of the office and walked towards the gates.

"Yeah, it was written all over his face" Pan smiled back.

"You know it was quite a strange feeling being there again…" Goten began, but couldn't finish it.

Suddenly, without any explanation or warning, he grabbed Pan and pulled her into the bushes, near to the gate.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Pan asked.

"Sh!" Goten said and he pushed her back, so they were hidden by the leaves.

Pan had no idea, what suddenly happened with his uncle, but she decided to obey. As he even repressed his Ki, she followed suit, thinking it wouldn't hurt. As she followed his gaze, she realised he was sneaking on Bra. The young princess didn't see them as she was in deep conversation with Kale.

"Why the hell are you spying on them?" Pan whispered.

"What is Kale doing here?" Goten asked, instead of answering.

Kale was dressed in human clothes. He had a black short on with red shirt and sneakers and as the shirt had no sleeves, it revealed his muscular arms. Goten couldn't miss the looks on the girls faces, as they passed him; they thought he was hot!

"Bra promised him to show him around in Capsule Corp, but anyhow, it's not the first time Kale is here. You are aware, that he is spending a lot of time in the lab, with Bulma and Trunks, right?"

"For me, it rather looks like, he is hitting on her. Why the hell are they so familiar with each other?"

"Chill out, we both know Kale since Vegetasei was restored! We trained with him a lot and sometimes still do." Pan explained, then suddenly she grabbed Goten, and forced him to look at her:

"Don't tell me you are jealous!?"

"Jealous?" Goten asked, taken aback.

Was he? And anyhow, Pan was right; just why the hell was he hiding in the bushes, instead of going to great them?! Just a week ago, he would have done that. Then what changed? Since he spoke with Bra the last time, somehow he wasn't sure about his own feelings towards the girl. It seemed impossible to fall in love with her from one day to the other, but then again, if he was entirely honest with himself; wasn't he already looking at her somewhat differently since a while now? She was beautiful, yet that was only part of the reason, why he felt something for her. Something, what was more, than just friendship.

"Yes. Wow, are you in love with her?" Pan enquired.

"I…I…" Goten tried to answer, but just at that moment Bra and Kale began to walk towards the backside of the school and he decided to follow them.

Pan sighed and followed Goten, sneaking around the bushes and trees. When Bra and Kale were sure nobody was looking at them, they flew up to the sky, towards the Capsule Corporation. Goten followed them with Pan from a safe distance. Once Bra entered the office with Kale, Goten spied on them from the windows, but he couldn't see anything off. All Bra did was showing the rooms and labs to Kale, who seemed fascinated by all of that.

"I really appreciate that you took the time to show me the office" Kale smiled at Bra.

"Sure thing! I promised it ages ago, so it was about time."

"You know that your grandfather thinks I'm crazy for wanting to be a scientist?"

"He is a bit old-fashioned, but he has come a long way. He allowed a few saiyans to take up professions, though it's rare that one of you is interested in anything else, then fighting."

"In one aspect I sure miss the old days."

"How come?"

"You might have become my mate, as I'm one of the elites" Kale winked.

"While it's flattering, I already told you a year ago, when you confessed, that I'm already in love with someone else" Bra answered.

"I just hope he knows how lucky he is."

"I hope he will soon realize it" Bra answered and they both began to laugh.

While they were too far away for Goten to actually hear those words, he couldn't miss that they seemed to enjoy each other's company.

"Can at least I go home?" Pan asked later.

They were sitting on a tree, observing Kale and Bra for the last hour. Kale was building some kind of machine, while Bra read a magazine, not paying any attention what was happening around her.

"I'm sure Kale is up to something! You are not just hanging out with a girl, unless you want something!" Goten said, fully ignoring the question.

"Yeah, Kale wants to be a scientist."

"No, not that. You know! I'm sure he likes her and he wants to date her or whatever saiyans do."

"Why do you think that?"

"Who wouldn't want to date Bra? I mean she is pretty!"

"Well, the whole school wants to date her, that's for sure. But she is turning every one of them down."

"What?"

"No why are you surprised? You just said it yourself, that she is hot!"

"Well, yeah… but… hm, why is she not dating?

"Oh gosh" Pan sighed. "What do you think, why?"

Goten had to think hard to come up with an explanation. Finally, not that sure that it was the right answer, he asked:

"Because, she already likes somebody?"

"Good boy!" Pan smiled.

While Gohan was quick on the uptake, Goten was rather similar to Goku in this aspect.

"So, she is in love with Kale!" Goten cried out, causing Pan to almost fall off from the tree.

"Where did you get this idea, Sherlock?!" She sighed, when she was again sitting properly on the branch.

Goten had no idea, why Pan was looking at him, like he was crazy. Bra must be in love with somebody, in case she was turning down all the guys. Pan also agreed with that, meaning that he was right. Then this somebody must be Kale, because… because… now that he was thinking about it, there was nothing, what could support this theory. Sure, she was spending time with him, but she also spent time with other male saiyans as well. Just as he reached this conclusion, he saw that Bra and Kale were just about to leave the room. Then he froze as he saw as Kale was leaning closer and closer to Bra. He was sure Kale was about to kiss her and Bra was just standing there, doing nothing! Just as he wanted to jump up and crash into the room through the window, he realized Kale was only whispering something into her ear. While that didn't make Goten happy either, he felt relief and he began breathing again. Only at this point did he become aware of the fact that he was holding his breath. Suddenly Bra looked at him, smiled and waved. Seeing that, Goten lost his balance and fell from the tree, crashing into the ground.

"I never thought you are the stalker type" Bra laughed later, when they were sitting under the tree.

Kale said his good byes after he informed Bra that Goten and Pan were spying on them (that was what he whispered into her ear) and Pan also excused herself, saying that she had a lot of homework to do. Though Goten could swear, that she winked at Bra.

"I…" Goten began, but he was not sure what to say.

It was obvious he was following her, he couldn't say that he just happened to be on the tree. That wasn't a plausible explanation. Yet, telling the truth would mean he had to confess his feelings and he felt nervous about that. In a way it was comical as he asked out more girls, than he could remember… but he never asked out Bra! She was just special. Could that mean that for the first time ever, he was in love? He sighed and said:

"Truthfully yes, I was following you. Since we spoke last week, I realised that… I don't know… I was playing with the idea of dating you!"

As soon as he said it out, he saw that she was smiling at him. Yet, she remained silent, which was an indication for him to continue. He wasn't sure what he wanted to say, so his next words came out to be a surprise for him as well:

"I'm really not sure, if this is a good idea. I just had too many girlfriends over the years and I'm afraid that I will just mess this up with you. Still, would you go out with me?"

Instead of giving a verbal reply, Bra leaned closer to him and kissed him passionately. Goten kissed more girls, than he could count, but this, kissing her was something special. It's like he was transported to an another world, he had no idea, what was happening around him. As Bra run her fingers through his raven hairs, he got goose-skin and his head buzzed. Only once they lips parted, did he become conscious of the fact that they were in the garden of the office.

"Your father will kill me, once he finds out" he finally said, unable to stop grinning.

"He had a couple of years to accept it. Remember, when I warned him?" Bra smiled.

"Yeah. I was sure he wanted to blast me away there and then."

"Anyway, we have the Dragon Balls, so I can always revive you!"

As soon as she said it out aloud, both of them began to laugh uncontrollably. While Goten was still not entirely sure, that he won't mess this up, Bra was never so happy in her life. Finally, after so many years, Goten confessed his feeling and she won't ever let him go!

**Finally Bra and Goten are together, but what will the others think about this? How will Vegeta react? You have to wait for the next chapter to find it out :)**

**Any thoughts? Feedbacks? :D**


End file.
